The Island Jurassic Park
by MVBanno
Summary: A sequel to Jurassic Park. TLW and JP3 doesn't exist in this timeline. A documentary Crew is hired by Hammond to document the wildlife of Isla Sorna. Sadly to be left Incomplete due to unforseen events.
1. Chapter 1

Reader's Disclaimer: Before reading this, take note that this is a sequel to only the first Jurassic Park film directed by Steven Spielberg and written by David Koepp. We are ignoring The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park 3 and doing our own version to the storyline sequels. Also, for reference to locations on Isla Sorna, look to the map of Sorna in The Lost World novel by Michael Crichton. Sorna will, for this story, look like that map so the story will be taking place throughout that map setting. The only additions will be that there is now a hidden Pteranodon Aviary up in the cliffs above the Valley in the Northwestern corner of the map, and there is an aquatic facility in the forest behind the InGen labs.

Cast of Characters:

Sam Neill...Dr. Alan Grant (Cameo)

Jeff Goldblum...Dr. Ian Malcolm

Richard Attenborough...John Hammond (Cameo)

B. D. Wong...Dr. Henry Wu (Cameo)

Cameron Thor...Dr. Lewis Dodgson

Liev Schreiber...Dr. Richard Levine

Miranda Otto...Alexandra Reynolds

Keanu Reeves...Samuel Driscoll

Keira Knightly...Jessie Wilkins

Jason David Frank...Luke Wilkins

Hugo Weaving...Howard King

Tony Shalhoub...George Baselton

Oded Fehr...Ed James

Vin Diesel...Carl Stone

William Defoe...Jeff Rossiter

Prologue: International Spy for Hire

He was breathing heavily as he quickly ran down the long, bright hallway. There was the constant, annoying sound of a horrible alarm system going off all around the hall. A gun was fired from somewhere behind him as he ducked the bullet and turned a corner going down a completely different hallway. He quickly checked several doors as he went down. All of them were locked. He neared an exit and sighed with relief as he opened the door. It was an exit to a stairwell.

"Bloody fantastic," the man said with a snarl.

"There he is!" someone behind the man said. The man turned to see that it was one of the guards. Three other guards were with him as well as two scientists in lab coats. The man slammed the door and rushed down the steps quickly. He looked back up as he heard the door above open again. The sound of footsteps going down the steps coming toward him was easily heard. He sighed and just kept going.

A door on a different floor is opened. The man rushed out of the door and quickly checked the nearest door. It was actually unlocked! He jumped inside and slammed the door. Safe inside, he locked the door and leaned back on it as he looked around the room. There was thankfully no one inside with him. All that was present were computers. The man was instantly intrigued as he started over to look at them. There were InGen logos as screen savers on all of the screens. He pressed the keys on the nearest keyboard and a password came up instantly. He smirked as he pulled out his wallet, opened it, and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Thank you, Lew." The man said as he finished typing.

A tall, skinny Chinese man in a lab coat was taking notes on a pad in his office. The two scientists that had been assisting the three guards with trying to catch the man walked into the office. The Chinese man looked to them and frowned.

"Well?" the Chinese man asked.

"We've lost sight of him, Dr. Wu." One of the scientists said.

Wu sighed. "I told Hammond months ago that the security in this place should've been upgraded months ago. After the fiasco on Nublar and the hurricane on Sorna this company has become more and more vulnerable. I have not been able to express to him enough how badly other genetics companies want to gain our technology. A hostile take over has been in the works as well."

"Do you believe the vandal has something to do with the take over, doctor?" the second scientist asked.

"There's no way to know for sure until our security cameras are analyzed to get a facial match on our intruder."

Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise from Wu's computer. He rushed over to it and looked at the screen. He smiled evilly.

"Our friend is still in the building," Wu said. "He's trying to access our computer database."

"Source?" asked first scientist.

"Still pinpointing," Wu replied. "He's trying to figure out who Hammond's wanting to survey Isla Sorna."

"But that operation is classified!" the second scientist exclaimed.

"Just because it's classified doesn't mean that it can't be revealed," Wu informed. The computer made another loud beep. Wu smiled again. "He's on sub level B in the computer electronics lab. Go!"

Both scientists run out of the office.

"Got you now, you son of a bitch." Henry Wu sat down with glee on his face.

A printer charged up as the man pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. After an answer the man smiled.

"Dr. Dodgson, it's Ed James. I found the information you were seeking. I hope it was worth it for you... yes, they know I'm here... they'll probably be on me shortly... extreme measures... will do. See you tomorrow, Dr. Dodgson."

The man hung up the phone just as the two scientists walked into the room with guns raised. James looked at them and smiled.

"Where are your three pit bulls that shoot first and ask questions later?" James asked.

"Just put the documents down and come with us," the first scientist said.

"You know, it's pretty bad when a company has to use their scientists as the extra security in this dump. You guys aren't going under, are you?"

"I'm sure you would know about that since you're helping our enemies," the second scientist said.

James rolled his eyes. "Technically, friend, I'm free lance. If you can give me larger money then my current employer, I'll gladly hand over the documents."

Both of the scientists hesitated. They'd apparently never fired a gun before. James sighed, disappointed.

"I just can't find a good challenge these days," James said. He quickly reached around his back and pulled a gun out of his jeans. He fired the gun twice toward both scientists, hitting them dead on. James smiled and started out of the room.

Ed James emerged from the InGen Corporate Headquarters building. The alarms were still blaring. James rushed toward the fence and began climbing as the three guards came around the corner. They noticed James too late as he made it to the top of the fence and jumped down to the ground, surprisingly landing on his feet. James gave the guards a wave and a nod before continuing his run into the darkness of night.

An Interesting Venture

She opened the door to her house. She walked in and closed the door. She then took her jacket off and yawned. It was 8:00 PM and she was ready for bed. Alexandra Reynolds walked through her hallway to her bedroom and walked in. She undressed and got into her nightgown. She then lay on her bed and smiled. She had just come back from a trip to the hospital to visit her sick mother and couldn't keep her eyes open for another second. She worried about her mother often. She seemed to be getting worse as the days rolled on. There was much rumor through the rest of the family that she wouldn't live much longer. Suddenly the phone rang. She sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Alexandra? It's Samuel. I need to talk to you. It's about something I found," Samuel said through the receiver of the phone.

"Can it wait? I just got home and need some sleep," Alexandra said.

"It's eight at night though. Surely your not going to bed that early?" Samuel noted.

"Yeah but I've been doing a lot today. Gotta get up early tomorrow," Alexandra said.

"Ok, but listen. After work tomorrow, come over to my house and we'll talk. I've got something to show you," Samuel said. "It's a cool new business proposition if you will.

"Oh, I just love your business propositions," Alexandra teased with a smile. "I'll be there." She hung up the phone and went to sleep.

The next day, she awoke and got ready for work. She wondered what Samuel had to show her, and for the entire day she dwelled on it. She had a hard time concentrating on work because of it. She was an editor at a local newspaper by day and the editor for movie documentaries by night as it were. Samuel had gotten her into that sort of thing. She had always been skeptical about being a part of his strange adventures. One of their last ones had landed them in a jail in South America for a month. It wasn't a pretty time in her life and she was just happy that she still had a job to come home to after it was all said and done.

At the end of the workday, she got to her car and got in. She thought for a second what could possibly be so important that they had to meet today. She decided just to shrug it off and go to the meeting. She drove over and parked in Samuel's driveway. There was another car there that she recognized as Luke and Jessie's. Luke and Jessie were documentary makers. This made Alexandra wonder just a bit about what was about to be shown to her if they were here. She walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and Samuel Driscoll dragged her inside.

"Glad your here. You won't believe what I've found," Samuel said.

She sat in the living room. She didn't know what to say. She was there purely out of interest. Jessie and Luke were sitting opposite her in separate chairs. Samuel was somewhere in the house. He was going to show them something and it seemed pretty obvious that he was excited about this. Samuel was a director. He directed and that was his goal in life. So was he going to film something? Luke and Jessie Wilkins were here so that meant that he had something he wanted to film. A piece of paper fluttered across her face. She looked up at him.

"I was given this by someone at the bar on Main Street.

"Now, Samuel," Jessie teased. "You know better then to talk to strangers. Didn't your parents teach you that?"

"Cute, Jessie. This is for real."

"Oh, I'm sure it is, but I have yet to figure out if you're real."

"Come on, Jess," Luke said. "Don't mind her. She was sick last night. Couldn't really sleep because of it... She kept me up too from all of her whining."

"Shut up, Lucas." Jessie said, getting irritated.

"You know not to call me Lucas, babe."

"And you know not to call me babe, but you do it anyway, _Lucas_."

"Are you children done now? I still have a proposition here to make. Now, like I was saying before, an old man gave me this. He says it's real.

He opened up the piece of paper to reveal a map. The map was of an island. Alexandra took a look at the map and looked at the name on the top.

"Isla Sorna?" she asked.

"Yeah that's the island's name. Apparently the wildlife there is fantastic. Just think. A real lost world!" Samuel said. Alexandra considered the possibilities. She took the map and took a look for herself.

"This island seems to be owned by people. It has roads and facilities," Alexandra said.

"Yeah some guy named John Hammond owned it. He's the guy that gave me the map," Samuel said.

"What can we expect to find on this island?" Jessie asked.

"Dinosaurs," Samuel replied.

"Real ones?" Luke asked, not believing.

"I doubt it. Dinosaurs are extinct," Alexandra said. "It's probably something like those rides at Universal Studios."

"Let's prove otherwise," Samuel said. "Let's go there and film the wildlife. That's what he wants us to do there. He wants a real life documentary on the wildlife on Isla Sorna. Said that it'd be perfect for keeping the island preserved," Samuel said.

"Wait a second here," Alexandra said, trying to absorb everything. "This complete stranger walked up to some random person wanting him to document some far of island in where?

"Costa Rica," Samuel replied. "Well, about 200 miles off the coast of. He came to me, because he knows my work. He has seen the documentaries that we have put together in the past. He was especially fascinated with our tour of the Galapagos Islands."

"I'm sure he was," Alexandra said sarcastically.

"You don't believe that this man is for real, do you?" Samuel asked.

"I can't say that I do or that I don't," Alexandra said. "My problem here is that he could be baiting us here. For all we know, he's some joker that we caused an accidental scandal over with one of our documentaries, and don't you dare say that it hasn't happened before either. It's happened many times. Crime lords have been brought down, businesses have shut down, and so on. This guy could be one of those we robbed of their way of life. Doesn't that scare you a little?"

"Not really," Samuel replied. "I've done my research on this guy. You don't have to worry yourself."

"So who is this guy anyway then?" Luke asked.

"John Parker Hammond is the owner and CEO of InGen Bioengineering in Palo Alto, California. His company was..."

"The focus on a scandal last year, because of some secretive operations in Costa Rica..." Alexandra finished, almost to herself.

"Exactly!" Samuel expressed happily.

"Oh, yeah." Jessie said. "I remember some Malcolm guy was trying to discredit them after a trip to some island where people died."

Alexandra looked to Jessie with a hint of fear in her face. "So John Hammond wants you to film the island and its creatures?" she asked.

"That's the plan," Samuel replied. "Believe it or not, your Malcolm celebrity is a top priority guy for Hammond. He's planning on asking him to join us if willing. Since he's dealt with this kind of thing before, he'll be our guide of sorts. There's also a Richard Levine coming along. He'll be our resident Paleontologist. Hammond says he comes highly recommended" Samuel took the map and folded it up.

"So when do we leave?" asked Luke.

"We leave in one week. Alexandra, I need you to speak to Mr. Hammond about the situation," Samuel said. "You have always been our PR person and well, you're more of the business type then myself."

Alexandra looked up to him. "I guess I can handle it," she said.

Many Meetings

Dr. Richard Levine entered the Global Scientific Summit Convention at Peeking. He smiled as he looked around at all of the scientists that he was sharing a room with at the moment. His excitement increased further as a noticed a man in a brown fedora and blue button down shirt.

"Perfect," Levine whispered as he began walking over to the man in the fedora. He sat down at the bar where he was sitting at, drinking a Long Island Iced Tea. Levine looked to the bartender. "I'll have what he's having."

The man with the fedora looked over to Levine. Obviously it was Dr. Alan Grant he was sitting beside. Grant narrowed his eyes. "Hey, don't I know you?"

"I surely hope so," Levine said smiling. "I was the man at your lecture in Berkley last month asking all the questions."

"That's right," Grant said snapping his finger. "Sitting on the front row, right?"

"That's right, Dr. Grant," Levine said. "Dr. Richard Levine, Paleontologist like yourself. It's good to see you again."

Grant shook Levine's hand. "So what brings you to Peeking?"

"Dinosaurs, my friend," Levine replied.

"Well, that's obvious," Grant said. "We're both Paleontologists after all."

"Agreed," Levine said. "How's Dr. Sattler?"

"You know Ellie?"

"Of course. I had her for my final Paleobotany lectures at Santa Fe."

"Really? Was she good?"  
"As good as any apprentice of Alan Grant's could possibly be, I would guess."

"Thanks for the complement. Ellie's at one of our digs in Montana. She didn't want to come out here, and frankly, I don't blame her. I've never been so bored in my entire life. I'm hoping I can at least get a small buzz over here. Maybe it'll calm my nerves."

Levine laughed. "I can understand that... Listen, Dr. Grant, I didn't come over here to just talk small talk now. I have a very important question for you."

"Shoot," Grant said smiling.

"Do you believe dinosaurs still exist?"

Grant had a completely emotionless face toward this. It was hard for Levine to read. "Of course not. You'd be talking about a Lost World. Such a place doesn't exist."

"Are you sure?" Levine asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? A Lost World is a scientific impossibility. Remnants of the past would be unable to survive in our lifetime."

"You seem so certain for a man that saw them just last year on an island in Costa Rica." Levine smiled. Grant still remained emotionless, showing no shock or concern at all.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dr. Levine."

"I heard a rumor that you, Dr. Ian Malcolm, and a few others went to an InGen owned island last year. A few people died and the survivors kept quiet, except Dr. Malcolm. He speaks highly of you, you know? He says you were a real hero on that island."

"I don't know an Ian Malcolm," Grant stated coldly. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"I'm sorry too," Levine said coldly. "You know, InGen has no control over you. Dr. Malcolm is still alive and walking and he told the truth to the world. You should think about that. Keeping all of those secrets bottled up inside can really change a man. Just look at John Hammond, the CEO of InGen. I heard he went nuts after his little experiment went down. Keep that in mind." Levine took out a card and handed it to Grant. "Call me if you change your mind. I'll be waiting."

Levine stood up and left. Grant looked at the card for a second and then ripped it up, throwing it the floor. He took another swig of his drink and sighed.

The clicking of cowboy boots was heard as a man clad in complete black walked into a large, elegant bedroom. He closed the door behind him and pulled his black sunglasses off to reveal the face of Dr. Ian Malcolm. He frowned as he looked over to John Parker Hammond, sitting at his desk, writing a note with a ball point pen. Hammond looked up to Malcolm with his glasses titled on his nose. Hammond smiled as he stood up, taking his amber topped cane as he hobbled over.

"It's so good to see you once more, my friend," Hammond stated.

"Cut the pleasantries, John," Malcolm said coldly. "We've never been friends and I don't plan on starting a friendship with you now."

"I'm sorry to hear that, especially since things haven't been going well for you at the Santa Fe Institute," Hammond said raising an eyebrow.

Malcolm stepped forward, crossing his arms. He stopped eye to eye with the old man. He seemed to be staring a hole into Hammond's head.

"And just what would you know of my problems at Santa Fe?" Malcolm asked suspicion in his voice.

Hammond chuckled, slightly evilly as he walked over to a wet bar. "I know everything there is to know about the survivors of the Isla Nublar Incident. I've made it my hobby to keep up with everyone's achievements, disasters, political standings, and even their breaking of InGen formal agreements. Would you like something to drink?"

"What I would like is to be left alone," Malcolm said.

Hammond turned back around after pouring a glass of wine. "You should've thought of that before you went to the press with what happened."

"We've been over this before, John," Malcolm stated. "The people of the world have a right to know that you were playing God and making a mockery of the scientific community."

"Poppycock!" Hammond commented with shock in his voice as he threw the glass of wine on the ground.

Malcolm smiled. "You don't need liquor at your age anyway."

Hammond tried to calm himself down as he breathed deeply. "I shouldn't excite myself like that, Ian. You know better. I have..."

"Diabetes, I know," Malcolm said bored. "Tell me something that I don't already know, old man."

Hammond smirked. "That would be the reason I brought you here. I have an expedition for you."

"If it involves dinosaurs, forget it."

"Why, Ian? Too afraid?"

"I fear nothing."

"I sense the fear in you."

"I don't have time for this." Malcolm turned around and started for the door.

"There's another island," Hammond said. Malcolm stopped and turned around in shock. Hammond chuckled. "I knew that would peak your attention."

"Another island?"

"About 30 or so miles Northwest of Nublar. Isla Sorna. Our Site B."

"Why are you telling me this? I could inform the press. You know the power I have with them."

"Oh, yes. The power to make them believe even further how crazy you are. Tell me, Ian, do you know why you were never shipped off to the loony bin? I stopped them from doing so."

"Because you know the truth and that I'm not crazy. Why should that surprise me?"

"It shouldn't surprise you, Ian, but it should make you realize that you owe me your life."

"So just shoot me and get it over with. I'm unarmed."

"I want you to go on this expedition for me."

"Not a chance."

"I've asked your friend Richard Levine to lead a team of documentarians to Sorna to document the animals and goings on there. It would be nice if they had someone there that had dealt with the InGen animals before."

"Then get Alan Grant. Leave me in peace."

"Grant doesn't owe me."

"I don't owe you shit, Hammond."

"Would you like for me to call the Proctor Asylum? We'll see if they agree."

"You've become a real monster in the past year."

"Losing my life long dream because of your ill fated Chaos Theory and a fat man with the agenda of selling my company's secret embryos to a rival company will do that sort of thing to you, Dr. Malcolm."

"You're crazy," Malcolm stated. "Do you even understand the catastrophic domino effect that you're setting up here? You have no idea what you're dealing with, John."

"I want to know that my creations haven't been created for nothing," Hammond said angrily. "I must know that my life's work was not in vain. My grandchildren and my daughter supported what I stood for and I won't have them ridiculed when I'm gone because of my failures. You will go on this expedition, because if you don't, I have a list of your three children and their whereabouts in the world. I hope you get my drift here so I don't have to go on."

Malcolm's eyes became enlarged. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The old man had finally gone insane. It was apparent that Hammond was the one that belonged in Proctor Asylum. There was nothing that Malcolm could do. He had to go on this trip.

"Fine, John," Malcolm sighed. "I guess you've made an offer that I cannot refuse."

In a restaurant in town, Lewis Dodgson sat in a booth. He took a drag of his cigarette as he looked at all of the people eating around him. He was currently waiting for someone to arrive so he could begin a business meeting. Dodgson wasn't much for patience but in his business, patience was required. Ed James, the man that invaded InGen, arrived and sat down. He had a folder with him.

"I got the names and pictures of the 6 people going to the island," James said. He handed Dodgson the folder and Dodgson took a look at the list of names. He then saw each of the pictures and stopped at the picture of Alexandra. He looked at it for a moment, almost as if recognizing her. He then went back to the picture of Ian Malcolm.

"He was on Nublar last year," Dodgson said with shock.

"Indeed," James nodded. "Dr. Ian Malcolm, Mathematician and self proclaimed Chaotician."

"Makes you wonder why he'd even go to Site B," Dodgson said. "If I remember correctly, he had a pretty bad leg injury. Almost died from it actually."

"Apparently he's friends with Dr. Richard Levine, the Paleontologist on the trip," James said.

"And the documentary crew?" asked Dodgson.

"They're there mostly to film the wildlife. I sure hope they know what they're getting into," James replied smiling.

The time finally came for Alexandra to visit the Hammond residence. Samuel had given her the directions to the house and she had made it a point to call before arriving. She drove up the driveway and parked the car. She got out and walked to the door. She knocked a few times and waited. A butler appeared at the door.

"To whom may I say is visiting?" the butler asked.

"My name is Alexandra. I'm here to see Mr. Hammond," she said gently. The butler nodded and let her in. She followed him to an office and he left her there at the closed door to where she could hear loud voices from inside.

"You simply do not understand the ramifications of what you're trying to do here, John. This is going to be a chaotic disaster. I agreed to go on this trip, but I'm not going to enjoy it," Malcolm said.

"Well that is your opinion, Dr. Malcolm and I am more than satisfied with the fact that you are going," Hammond said.

"Chaos rules when it comes to your creations," said Malcolm. "I hope you understand what you're trying to do here is wrong." The door opened and he stepped out. Alexandra looked at him as he left, and turned in time to see Hammond at the door.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't be, don't be. Come on inside. We must talk," Hammond said. Hammond led her to his desk where they both sat down. She was nervous. This was the first time meeting the money man that was going to fund the expedition they were going on so she had all the right in the world to be nervous.

"Samuel says that you're quite the documentary editor," said Hammond.

"I work for an editing company, yes. I've worked with Samuel on a few of his films," Alexandra said.

"He chose you for that exact reason I assume," Hammond asked.

"I would assume so," Alexandra replied.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Dinosaurs are quite the creatures to behold. I want the best film makers to document them," Hammond said.

"Are they real?" asked Alexandra.

"Why of coarse they're real. I wouldn't want fake dinosaurs in a documentary about what is meant to be real. Surely you've heard of Jurassic Park before?" asked Hammond.

"I remember Dr. Malcolm's news interviews," Alex stated.

Hammond chuckled. "It's amazing what that man will do to get funding. It backfired of course, but you can't blame him for trying."

"Was all of it true?" Alexandra asked. "The killings?"

Hammond sighed. "It was all very unfortunate. I lost three good men that weekend, even if they were all pains in my ass at times. However, the reason I want to do all of this is because I own a second island that hasn't had the chance to be documented after it was hit with a hurricane just a few months after the park on Nublar shut down. That island has never been properly documented, and I'm talking about the wildlife, the different species, and the island itself. That is why I am prepared to send a crew there to do just that," Hammond explained.

She listened. She then considered the possibilities of such a journey. The risks involved in documenting some of the creatures of Isla Sorna must've been high.

"And how are we getting to the island?" asked Alexandra.

"You're to take a ship that I've prepared for you. Your director friend has all the details," Hammond replied.

Alexandra walked out the door to the Hammond estate and walked toward her car. She was going to be going on an adventure that she hadn't dreamed of. But now as she looked back at the Hammond Estate, she wondered just what she had gotten herself into. She got into her car and got her cell phone. She dialed the phone number of Samuel Driscoll. Alexandra waited for Samuel to pick up and he did.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello Samuel, it's Alexandra," she said.

"Ah, how are you?" he asked.

"Alright. I just had my meeting with John Hammond," Alexandra replied.

"And how did it go?" asked Samuel.

"It went ok. He told me about the ship we'll be taking," Alexandra replied.

"Yeah I'll have to give you the information about that," Samuel said, and he did so. She wrote down the notes on a piece of paper she had in the car.

"Ok I'll talk to you later," Alexandra said.

"You bet," Samuel said and hung up. She hung up her cell phone and put it in the passenger's seat. She then started the car up and drove off.

The Voyage

That night Alexandra took off all her clothes. She got into the water and slowly began to bathe. This bath was much needed and she knew it. Her body was tense with the knowledge of what was to come in the next few days. She was ready to scream, with all the tension that had built up in her since her meeting with John Hammond. She was going to an island to film dinosaurs owned by a Genetics corporation. She was really getting into the bath when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and pressed the accept button.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, Ms. Reynolds. This is Dr. Richard Levine. I'm sorry to bother you at this hour of the night..." Levine replied.

"That's alright. How did you get this number?" Alexandra said.

"I got it from John Hammond. Just wondering if you're prepared for the trip tomorrow," Levine said.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Alexandra said. She figured that this was just his way of getting in contact with her to prepare for the trip.

"Are you nervous?" Levine asked.

"I guess so. Just a little," Alexandra replied.

"It's natural. A journey as big as this is, is always something to be nervous about. I myself didn't believe it until I had a conversation with Ian Malcolm over the situation. It was interesting to tell you the truth. I'll be showing you the dinosaurs of Isla Sorna after all," Levine said. "It will be a real treat for a Paleontologist, like myself, to look upon the marvel of the majestic creatures that roam the island."

"I'm sure it will be, Dr. Levine," Alexandra said. She didn't seem all that interested in what Levine had to say however. She was more worried about what exactly was going to transpire on the trip. "Listen, I'm in the middle of bath and I was going to go to bed afterwards. Is it alright if we continue going over the details on the trip down?"

"Certainly, Ms. Reynolds," Levine said. "You are just a Miss correct?"

"Yes," Alexandra replied. "There's no Mister."

"Alright then," Levine said. "I'll see you bright and early then. I can't wait to meet you. Have a lovely evening."

"Same to you." Alexandra pressed the end button and placed the phone on the floor. She sank down into the tub and relaxed.

Ian Malcolm stood at the dock watching the sun rise. He sighed as he put on a pair of sunglasses and then put his hands in his pockets.

"And here I thought you wore your sunglasses at night as well," came the voice of Levine behind him.

Malcolm turned around and looked at Levine, carrying several suitcases. He raised his eyebrow. "You don't know how to pack light, do you, Richard?"

Levine laughed. "I don't think I ever learned how to, and besides, this time the majority of these cases are carrying equipment."

"You planning on taking over Fort Knox?" Malcolm asked.

"Ian, we're going to study and document animals of our prehistoric past," Levine informed. "We have to be prepared for every instance."

Malcolm shook his figure at Levine. "Actually we're going to see genetic clones of creatures of the past that aren't exactly the real thing."

"Oh, you mean the frog DNA anomalies," Levine said. "That is no concern of mine. I'm a Paleontologist and despite the insignificant changes in the DNA sequences, I intend to enjoy myself and make this trip worthwhile."

"Good luck with that, Richard." Malcolm turned back to the rising sun. Levine placed his bags on the wooden dock and moved over to stand beside the Mathematician.

"I've never been up early enough to watch the sun rise before today," Levine stated. "It surely is a beautiful sight."

"You should see it set," Malcolm said sarcastically. "It's riveting."

Levine turned to face Malcolm with sadness in his eyes. "You're not very excited I take it..."

"That's the understatement of the century," Malcolm implied, crossing his arms.

"I sense that you're worried about something," Levine said, placing a hand on Malcolm's shoulder.

"You would be right, oh wise and powerful leader," Malcolm said, rolling his eyes.

Levine sighed. "What is it?"

"You mean besides going to an island where there will be loose dinosaurs rooming around everywhere just waiting to feast on us like a human buffet?" Malcolm asked, turning to look at Levine annoyed.

"You worry too much," Levine stated taking his hand off of Malcolm's shoulder.

"Have I ever shown you my scar?" Malcolm asked, looking back out to the sky. "You'd know what I felt if you were the one that had nearly been turned into snack food for a Tyrannosaurus Rex."

"Do you always have to bring up the past, Ian?" Levine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When it comes to InGen, yes I do," Malcolm replied. "What you fail to understand here though is that we're just a bunch of observers going on a dangerous mission with no firepower. A Paleontologist, a Chaotician, a documentary director, a documentary editor, and two camera people... What does that tell you?"

"That we're going to have one hell of a party?" Levine joked.

Malcolm sighed. "Scratch the Paleontologist and make that a comedian."

"I could say the same about you, Johnny Cash," Levine said smiling.

"Richard, does it not perturb you that we're going to this island without any firepower? How about some commandos to watch our backs? Nothing. We get absolutely nothing of the sort."

"Why would we need them when we have an InGen expert to watch our backs for us?" Levine asked. "You're so paranoid, you'd be watching from all sides anyway." Levine laughed.

"I don't find the humor here," Malcolm said annoyed.

"Lighten up, Ian," Levine said. "You're on vacation now. It's time to live a little."

"All before I die a whole lot I guess," Malcolm said removing himself from the conversation as he started up the ramp to the boat. Levine stood there sighing. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his bags.

Alexandra looked in the mirror to check her hair, and face. She was making sure that she had everything set and ready to go when she met the two new members of her team. Samuel was going to be picking her up in his van. She knew that this trip was going to be an amazing event for her. She just couldn't help wondering what dangers lied on an island full of dinosaurs that would be roaming free of any cages. She then walked out and grabbed her suitcase and a backpack. She walked to the door and looked over her house. She walked outside and there was the van. She walked over to the van and Samuel popped open the trunk. Alexandra put her bags in the trunk and closed the door. Alexandra then got into the passenger's side and closed the door.

"Are you ready for the trip?" asked Samuel.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she replied. Alexandra smiled at the others and stuck her thumb up in the air. Jessie chuckled and Samuel backed the van out of the parking lot. The car drove at the limit, and Samuel kept his eyes on the road the whole way.

"So what are we going to be filming with?" asked Luke.

"Well, I hear we're getting top quality equipment from Mr. Hammond," replied Samuel.

"And where is this equipment coming from?" asked Jessie.

"Don't ask, don't tell I always say," Samuel said. "As long as the equipment is free, why bother worrying about the small stuff, right?"

The van pulled up to the dock and parked in a parking spot. They got out and grabbed their bags from the trunk. Alexandra felt nervous now. She was definitely excited as she looked at the different ships docked at the pier. She looked and wondered which one was theirs. Samuel walked up to her and smiled.

"Adventure waits for us, Alexandra. Can't you feel it?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I can feel it," Alexandra replied. Jessie and Luke walked up to them. It was now that Alexandra could see the man that was at Hammond's estate, standing on one of the ships. That obviously had to be theirs. And sure enough, Samuel began walking toward that ship. The ship's name was the Venture. Samuel walked toward the boat and was followed by Alexandra, Luke, and Jessie. Samuel looked up and saw Ian Malcolm standing near the railing of the ship.

"Hey up there," Samuel called up to him. Ian Malcolm looked down.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Is this the USS Venture?" asked Samuel.

"Yeah, who's asking?" replied Malcolm.

"We're the documentary film makers hired by John Hammond," said Samuel. Malcolm nodded his head and waved them aboard. Malcolm called a few crewmembers over to them and the crewmembers helped Alexandra and her friends with their bags. Alexandra took a look around and wondered over to the front of the ship. There she stood for a little while before heading below deck to find her cabin thanks to a crewmember.

Alexandra walked into the crew cabin and smiled. It was what she had imagined it to be… kind of small and cramped but not too much. She sat down on her bed and wondered out to a window that she had near the bed. The sea was interesting. She was going to be out there for at least a day that she knew of. And they would be arriving at Isla Sorna at night time, at which time they'd spend the night on the ship and row to land in the morning. A crewmember walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door. She looked to him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Dr. Malcolm wants to meet with you and your crew," the crewmember said. "I will take you to where they are meeting." Alexandra nodded her head and got up. She then went with the crewmember down the hallway and through a few more halls before they reached a crew quarters that was big enough for a meeting. Malcolm was sitting in a chair, and Levine was standing up, leaning on a wall. The rest of her friends were sitting down as well.

"Well, uh if we can all be seated, we can start this little meeting," Malcolm said. Alexandra took a seat and smiled. Ian Malcolm then stood up and noted everyone that was here.

"Well, I'm Dr. Ian Malcolm, resident Mathematician and self-proclaimed Chaotician on this little expedition, and this is Dr. Richard Levine, your resident Paleontologist. I'm sure you know why we're here so I won't explain it. For the next day or two we'll be traveling upon this ship here to an island owned by InGen. There you will document the wildlife and creatures of the said island and hopefully live through it without any injuries or fatal accidents," Malcolm said. Alexandra noted that Malcolm didn't seem too thrilled by all of this.

"And your role in this will be?" asked Jessie.

"My role is to make sure you survive, keep everyone on their toes, and do the chaotic calculations for the danger elements on the island. And of course Dr. Levine here will be the one to explain the dinosaur species that you'll be facing," Malcolm replied.

"I'm sorry. Can you explain a bit about the island?" asked Alexandra a little confused still. She knew very little about Sorna itself and desperately wanted to understand it.

"Well, I'll be the first to tell you, no. I really don't know the island myself. It comes to me as a shock that it really exists to begin with. If you've heard my stories before you'd know that I was on Isla Nublar with dinosaurs, most likely some of the same species, but Hammond informed very early this morning on the phone that there may be some extra surprises that I didn't know about on my trip to Nublar," Malcolm said. "I now turn this little meeting over to Dr. Levine." Levine jumped up and smiled. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them. Alexandra noted that he looked like he was some sort of troop leader getting ready to tell his scouts to sale the cookies to old women.

"So this little trip is going to be exciting. We're going to a lost world, ladies and gentlemen," Levine said. "This will be a place that hasn't been touched by man in about 5 months. The island was abandoned because Hurricane Carissa devastated it, causing everyone to have to evacuate quickly. John Hammond informed me last night that several lives were lost on the island... no bodies were recovered... whether or not those employees survived has not been determined one way or another."

"So Hammond will give you the decency to call the night before, but he has to wake me up at 3 in the morning to tell me what I have to know," Malcolm said crossing his arms, obviously disgusted. "Typical."

"Don't be angry, Ian," Levine stated. "You know Mr. Hammond. He's a very excited man. This mission means the world to him..."

"Without caring about the consequences," Malcolm noted.

Everyone became silent. There were many glances between the documentary crew. The looks they made seemed to suggest that they all wondered why this nut was with them in the first place.

"What kind of species can we expect?" asked Samuel, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, I am assuming that we may see the basics. We'll see Tyrannosaurus Rex, perhaps herbivores like the Brachiosaurus, the Stegosaurus, and maybe a few Gallimimus on the way," Levine replied. "I have a list of the main dinosaurs that were on Isla Nublar and Hammond has updated that list with some of the species that were on Site B, but never moved to Nublar before the accident on the first island. I will be giving all of you a copy of the list with some information about each animal at the end of the presentation."

Alexandra was definitely going to regret this trip, though she didn't know why. It might've been because of the insane Ian Malcolm and how nervous she was around him. It might've been because Malcolm's warnings and true feelings were really getting to her, or it could've been that she felt very vulnerable on this expedition. Whatever the reason, she knew that it would eventually reveal itself.

A few minutes later, Alexandra was back on the deck of the ship near the front. She was looking out to the coast, when Dr. Richard Levine walked up to her from behind.

"We get to meet in person," he said. She turned toward him.

"I guess so," she commented. They shook hands formally.

"Richard Levine," he said.

"Alexandra Reynolds," she said.

"So what brings you on this expedition, Ms. Reynolds?" asked Levine.

"I guess it's the adventure," Alexandra replied.

"Ah, yes. The adventure of a lifetime and a long sea voyage to top it all off," Levine said.

"Why are you coming, Dr. Levine?" asked Alexandra.

Levine laughed as if it were an absurd question. "I am a Paleontologist, Ms. Reynolds. Do you know how effortless it is for me to want to come to an island full of dinosaurs that you can only see in museums or by digging up bones? I'm here to quench my thirst of such a thing. I want to see them in the flesh and blood. I want to see them in all their glory," Levine stated completely consuming himself in his thoughts. Suddenly she felt the boat jerk and start moving. The ship was leaving port.

Dr. Lewis Dodgson tapped a pen from the round meeting table. He had been sitting there for over an hour with no one arriving except for Ed James who had arrived with him. James was sitting beside him at that moment sending several text messages on his cell phone. The constant sound of beeping from James's phone was beginning to irritate Dodgson as he sat forward, glaring over to the spy.

"Would you mind putting that on silent mode?" Dodgson asked, trying to remain calm.

James looked up at Dodgson confused and then back down to his phone again. "Oh, sure. Sorry, Dr. Dodgson." James began fiddling with the buttons and soon the beeping was silenced.

"Thank you, Mr. James," Dodgson said.

"Call me Ed, doc," James stated.

"Fine," Dodgson said sighing. "I just want to get this trip underway already. I don't know why Mr. Rossiter insisted on meeting with the team before leaving... and that reminds me, just where is the team anyway?"

"Don't worry," James said calmly, still typing away at his cell phone. "They'll be here."

"Yes, but I wanted to be at Sorna before Malcolm's team arrived," Dodgson informed. "This is going to delay us severely."

"There's nothing to worry about, doc," James stated. "Their team doesn't stand a chance out there anyway. We're the ones that are going to be well prepared after all."

"That much I already knew," Dodgson said. "However, the problem is that I wanted to have the upper hand on Malcolm. We know that they're going to the island, but they don't know that we'll be there. I wanted to make sure to be on the island before they were so we could keep tabs on them and make sure that they never discovered that we're there with them."

"What's the point? It's not like we're going to war with them or anything," James counseled.

Dodgson sighed. "You do have a point I guess."

Suddenly the door on the far side of the room opened. Jeff Rossiter, a man of 45, walked into the room wearing a pinstriped suit and tie. He was followed by three other men. One was wearing a dress shirt, tie, and pants along with his glasses. He was George Baselton, the publicist of Biosyn, and former lawyer of InGen Bioengineering. The second man was wearing safari shorts, black shirt, and safari vest. He was Howard King and he was apparently ready for action even though he was a simple Geneticist just like Dodgson. The last man Dodgson had never seen before. He was tall, extremely muscular, and bald. He was wearing blue jeans, a black tee shirt, boots, and sunglasses.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Lew," Rossiter said as he sat down in front of Dodgson and James. The other three sat down in empty chairs as well.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Jeff" Dodgson said leaning forward, pretending to be in the happiest mood possible. "Why did you want to have this meeting for anyway?

"I wanted to let you know that your equipment has been upgraded, your vehicle has been reinforced, and you now have a mercenary working for you as well," Rossiter informed gesturing toward the big man that Dodgson didn't know. "His name is Carl Stone and he will be protecting your team during the trip. He is quite frankly one of the greatest acquisitions that I've ever made to Biosyn."

"And must've cost you a pretty penny as well," Dodgson said.

"Not as much your little Chile vaccine that you distributed last year," Rossiter said with a sneer, "but yes he was quite expensive, but he'll be well worth it to replace the travesty that you caused with Dennis Nedry, whose probably off somewhere in the tropics enjoying all of that money that you graciously gave to him."

Dodgson sighed. "Do we have to go over the past misdeeds?"

"I believe so," Rossiter replied. "The reason that is, is because this is your last chance, Lew. If you can't successfully get us the technology this time without blundering things, I will make sure that you never work in this country again. I have spent too much corporate money on your airhead schemes as is."

"I understand, sir," Dodgson said gulping.

"Remember, Lew," Rossiter began, "your last chance."

The team, being lead by Rossiter himself walked into a large hanger bay. A helicopter was waiting for them, prepped and engine roaring. There was a large crate attached to the bottom of the chopper by a long, huge cable.

"Your Jeep, weapons, containers, supplies, and the special black box are all in the crate," Rossiter informed as he stopped in front of the crate and turned around to everyone else.

"The specialists worked out the problems with the alarm volumes on the box, didn't they?" Dodgson asked.

"Everything should work perfectly, yes," Rossiter replied. "There is no need to worry, Lew. Everything is state of the art and totally enhanced."

"Good," Dodgson said. "Well, let's get moving then. There is little time to spare and an adventure into the unknown that must be completed. We won't let you down."

"See to it that you don't," Rossiter said and he removed himself from the conversation. Dodgson stood there smiling evilly as he watched his boss leave the hanger bay.

"Everybody, on the chopper!" Dodgson said with excitement. "We're going to a land 65 million years in the past!"

The water splashed upon the ship as it sailed through the ocean. Alexandra made it a thing to look out her room's window as she read a book. She was having a hard time reading however because her nerves were getting to her. The trip was exciting. She was getting a lot more nervous than she was when the ship was docked. She got up and walked to the window. She looked out and saw the sparkling ocean extend for miles. She then walked out of her room and down a corridor to the outside of the ship.

Outside she saw that there wasn't the sign of land for miles. She smiled as she took in the sea air. She walked toward the front of the ship and stretched. Out in front of the ship, Samuel was checking some of the new equipment with Luke. Luke seemed interested by the digital camera they were to be working with. Alexandra herself seemed to have acquired a new digital picture camera for taking pictures on the island.

"Okay, let's test the zoom," Samuel said. They did so and everything checked out. Alexandra walked closer to the edge of the ship and she looked out at the deep sea beyond. Samuel walked up to her.

"This trip getting to you, Alexandra?" Samuel asked.

"You can say that, although it has been a fine one so far though. Hopefully I don't learn to regret it," she said.

"What's to regret? This is the chance of a life time," Samuel said. They just stood there. Alexandra couldn't help but wonder that very question. What was there to regret? They hadn't gotten to the island yet. They hadn't seen the dinosaurs yet. Their job was only beginning and there wasn't much to see but the ocean and a giant ship.

"Perhaps you're right," she said. She looked at the waves as they hit the ship. She kept looking at the distant horizon as she thought about the trip.

Ian Malcolm sat in a chair in the mess hall. He was playing a game of war with a deck of cards by himself. He had nothing to do with the other people so he felt like keeping to himself while the ship was in motion. He liked being by himself on this journey, because he had a feeling that once he got to Sorna, he wouldn't be able to be alone very often where he could think freely. Suddenly he looked up to see Richard Levine walking to his table.

"Mind the company?" asked Levine.

"Not at all," Malcolm said smiling. However it was easy to tell that Malcolm really didn't want to make small talk.

"What do you think so far of this voyage?" asked Levine.

"Could do with some good music," said Malcolm. Levine chuckled at this note.

"Yeah, well what can you do?" he commented.

"I sense that you're thrilled, Richard" asked Malcolm with a blank expression on his face.

"About what?" Levine asked smiling.

"Oh, about this trip. About the island you're going to visit. The whole journey," Malcolm explained.

"Well, I am currently contemplating what we're going to see on that island. I know what we'll see but at the same time I don't know what we'll see. Does that make sense?" Levine asked.

"Not really, but coming from you, I'm sure there's some sense in it," Malcolm noted.

"Come on, Ian. Let's take a walk on deck," Levine said.

They walked on deck and took a glance around. Malcolm noticed that Alexandra was still near the front of the ship looking out.

"She seems to have a shred of dignity. What is she doing here?" Malcolm asked.

"She's here because of the adventure," Levine said.

"She's looking for it in the wrong place," Malcolm said. "She'll only get herself killed on that island."

"That's the past talking," Levine said. The sun was beginning to set. Malcolm took a glance around the sea. It was now that he could see the island in the distance. He pointed it out to Levine.

"There we go," Malcolm said. Levine looked out toward the island. It was looming closer to them now.

"We should be there when the sun is completely gone," Levine said.

"You sound like a verse from the bible, Richard," Malcolm coldly stated as he moved away from Levine and over to the front of the boat to look at the island getting larger as they neared it.

Alexandra was looking at the island in the distance. She turned and saw that Luke had the camcorder out and was shooting the island. No doubt he had to zoom in to get a closer look at the island. Alexandra walked over to him.

"Good stuff, eh?" she asked.

"Yeah. This equipment is great," Luke replied. Luke stopped recording and put the camcorder down. He took a good long look at the island, taking in its sheer beauty.

"It's about time for dinner, so we should head in. Tomorrow we'll be heading into the island," Luke said. He smiled and Alexandra couldn't help but return the smile. She patted his back, and they both walked in to go to the mess hall.

The ocean swept past the helicopter window quickly as Lewis Dodgson sat there looking out the window. He appeared to be bored out of his mind as he sighed and took a glance at the team he was with. They were near the end of their trip to the island as the sun was already beginning to set. They would arrive at Sorna in pitch blackness. Dodgson had become worried after leaving the Biosyn hanger bay. The words that Rossiter had said to him were finally starting to stick.

Dodgson had spent several years trying to figure out just what it was that InGen had been creating back before the Nublar incident. Ed James had done a lot of spy work for Dodgson in order to get the information that he needed about the InGen creations, just like how James had infiltrated the InGen Headquarters to find out if the rumors of a second island were true. Ed James had become a commodity that Dodgson basically had used on a daily basis, because he had good pay rates, loyalty, and always made sure to get the job done.

An incessant tapping noise suddenly entered Dodgson's ears as he turned to see George Baselton typing away on his laptop computer. If there was anything that Dodgson hated more then a constant beeping from a cell phone, it was keyboard typing. Some types of technology Dodgson wished had never been invented. Helicopters, cars, and airplanes were one thing, but he had never cared much for computers, cell phones, or anything else of the like.

"What in the world are you doing, George?" Dodgson asked.

Baselton looked up to Dodgson and smiled. "Chat room, sir."

Dodgson raised his eyebrow. "You do realize that we're about to embark on something much more important then talking to nerds on the internet, don't you?"

"Well, forgive for not seeing your vision in such a caveman point of view, Lew," Baselton replied. "I've just been trying to pass the time."

"What you should be doing is going over the corporate documents for our hostile takeover when we arrive on Sorna," Dodgson stated. "That is the only reason we needed a lawyer on this trip in the first place."

"Don't worry," Baselton said. "Everything is legally binding, Lew. I've done my part of the job."

George Baselton had come to Biosyn only a month after the incident on Isla Nublar. He had been wrapped up in all of the court cases in Costa Rica trying to clear InGen of any criminal charges that had come up because of Malcolm's accusations on television. John Hammond had finally gotten on his last nerve during the hearings over the three known deaths on the island and just walked out on InGen for good, turning toward InGen's rival company.

Baselton hadn't been very hopeful for InGen as it was after he discovered that Donald Gennaro, his mentor at Cowan, Swain, and Ross, had been killed on the island himself. Baselton wasn't much when it came to representing without Gennaro. Gennaro had actually been his mentor after graduate school and had shown him all of the ropes, but Baselton believed that he hadn't gotten everything that he needed to know before his mentor's death. He had become stressed with the trials after Nublar, and without Gennaro, he just didn't feel qualified enough to make InGen's dealings first major case.

After Baselton's leaving, Daniel Ross took over the case and eventually took the heat off of InGen. However, all Baselton cared about was finding something new to become involved in. He felt that Biosyn wouldn't do him wrong like InGen had by putting so much heat on him.

Dodgson couldn't help but laugh when looked over to Howard King, his best friend and fellow Geneticist. King raised an eyebrow as he turned hearing the laughter.

"Something funny, Lew?" King asked.

"Just the way you're dressed," Dodgson replied. "What in the world got in you to dress like you're some sort of adventurer?"

"Well, if you must ask," King began, "I used to go on tons of safaris back in my younger years."

"You never mentioned that before now," Dodgson said.

"I never felt need to since it was in my past," King implied. "I don't focus on the past. I focus on the present and on the future."

"Perhaps you're right, Howard," Dodgson said nodding. "Just do me a favor though and don't act like an idiot. We Geneticists have a reputation to uphold."

King laughed. "If you say so, but I plan on enjoying myself while on Sorna. Besides seeing living, breathing dinosaurs for the first time, I look forward to getting back in shape walking around the island, and I hope to get a nice tan as well."

"This isn't some vacation on a deserted island, Howard," Dodgson stated. "This is a business related trip. Surely you remember that, or has the thrill of an adventure managed to confuse you?"

"Of course not, Lew," King replied. "I know what our mission is, but if I am able to enjoy myself in the process of getting the job done, I'm going to take advantage of it."

"He's got a point, Dr. D," Carl Stone said, speaking up as he continued to look out his window as the sunlight completely faded into blackness.

"Dr. D?" Dodgson asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Stone said smiling. "What's wrong with that?"

Dodgson looked at Stone's massive form and decided that it would probably be best to just let the man call him whatever he wanted to. The last thing Dodgson wanted was to get on this man's bad side. No matter what the reason was that Rossiter wanted Carl Stone on the trip, Dodgson knew that it was none of his business and felt it best that he not try to boss this mercenary around. There was no telling what he would do to a non-athletic Geneticist for getting in his face or his way either for that matter.

"Nothing is wrong with it, Mr. Stone," Dodgson finally replied after considering his words.

"Glad to hear it, sir," Stone said. "I like to keep things as informal as possible. Besides we're not some military unit or anything, so why not have fun as Dr. King was saying?"

Dodgson was beginning to sweat. "Oh, yes. I agree with you completely."

King raised an eyebrow to Dodgson and then smiled, apparently amused. Dodgson wasn't a man to be intimidated by anyone normally, but apparently this was a completely different circumstance as Stone wasn't some pushover that Dodgson could control with his every whim. King liked this in a way. He was used to Dodgson bossing everyone around when it came to important missions, like Dodgson's Chile vaccine. Dodgson was so obsessed with it that he made sure that if someone didn't do their job they were taken off the project immediately, and sometimes he would get physical with the employees that were doing their job accurately. Dodgson had some huge anger management problems for sure, but hopefully Stone would keep the man cool on this mission without someone getting hurt.

Ed James was busy typing another text message when he turned to look out his window to see to his shock, the outer rim of the island coming up. Even though it was quickly becoming dark, James could tell that they were nearly there. He had quite good vision, which was always a blessing in disguise for him since most of his spy missions were at night.

"I can see the outer rim," James informed everyone else. They all turned to look out their windows, trying to make out the outer rim themselves.

Baselton squinted through his glasses still trying to see it. "How can you possibly see it in this darkness? I can't see a thing."

"Perhaps you need a stronger prescription then, Mr. Baselton," James said smiling. "I can see it just fine."

Dodgson stood up and moved over to where he could talk to the pilot in the cockpit. "Pilot, take us over the island to the valley clearing. That is where we'll offload and set up camp. You have been a great help today and I promise you will be amply rewarded for your quickness and your discretion."

"Just doing my job, sir," the pilot said.

Dodgson leaned back to his seat and smiled evilly as he waited excitedly for the expedition to finally begin. "Nedry thought he could keep me from having my prize, but I will have the upper hand on that fat slob once I get the technology myself. They always say, gentlemen, that the only way you can truly get a job done is to do it yourself, and that's what I plan to do now."

Ian Malcolm rushed out from below deck with Richard Levine right behind him. They could see the helicopter zooming toward them.

"I knew I heard a chopper," Malcolm said.

"Who the hell do you think it is?" Levine asked. "Hammond send a second team?"

"I seriously doubt it," Malcolm replied.

The four members of the documentary crew emerged from below as well with the captain of the ship not far behind. Malcolm and Levine turned hearing them coming as the helicopter veered away from where the boat was.

"Can you contact them?" Levine said rushing over to the captain of the boat.

"I'll give it a try," the captain said as he rushed for the steering section.

Alexandra crossed her arms, feeling the coldness of the night, as she walked over to Malcolm. "So if you don't believe that they're with us, then who are they?"

"I haven't a clue, Ms. Reynolds," Malcolm replied, continuing to watch as the helicopter neared the island.

The captain rushed back out and moved over to the team. "They're not responding. They very well could have their radio turned off or the signal might not be reaching them because our radio systems haven't always been state of the art."

"And here I thought Hammond spared no expense," Malcolm said.

"I guess his expenses only help to a certain extent," Alexandra noted.

"Good point," Malcolm stated.

"We can't let them get on the island first," Levine said angrily. "This is my discovery to make, not theirs."

"Well then, Richard, why don't you just swim over there and tell them that?" Malcolm said. "I'm sure they'd like to hear all about it from you."

"That's not funny, Ian," Levine said. "We have to get on the island tonight."

"No can do, Dr. Levine," the captain informed.

"Why not?" Levine pouted.

"Because it isn't safe to take the boat through the caves at night," the captain replied. "We could sink the ship and be stranded on the island with no way off and no way to make communication for a rescue. We wait till morning."

Levine moved over to Malcolm and Alexandra. "Surly you can say something here, Ian." Levine was obviously saddened over all this.

"I can say something, Richard," Malcolm stated. "Goodnight."

Malcolm started off below deck. Alexandra looked at Levine in his sadness. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, doctor. You'll still be able to make discoveries. Besides, it's the middle of the night. It isn't like they can really see much of anything in the dark."

Levine's face brightened as he turned to look at Alexandra. "You're right, Ms. Reynolds. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Alexandra said. "Goodnight." Alexandra started off back down below deck. Levine turned around and looked at the island and the helicopter that was disappearing over the island itself.

"Tomorrow," Levine said. "Tomorrow I discover the Lost World. Not you people."

The helicopter began to pass over the dark island of Isla Sorna. The search lights on the chopper were blaring brightly as the pilot was obviously looking for the valley to set down. The pilot was unable to see any animals moving around in the direction that he was going and it was probably for the best considering that the pilot had no clue what the team was going to see on the island in first place.

The chopper arrived at the valley and went down, causing the large cargo crate under the chopper to touch down on the ground first. Carl Stone opened the door quickly and started climbing down the plane to the large wires to unsnap them. Dodgson and the others looked down at Stone as he climbed like an expert. They all looked at each other in shock from this man's agility.

"No wonder why Mr. Rossiter wanted him with us," Baselton stated.

Stone was successful as the cable unattached from the chopper. Stone made the small jump down as he landed on his feet on the large crate. The chopper moved a few feet away from the crate and landed. Dodgson and the rest of the team jumped out of the chopper before it took off again and moved off into the distance. Dodgson smiled as he turned away from the leaving helicopter and over to his team as they began opening the crate to release their equipment for the hunt that lied ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Island Passage

Alexandra couldn't sleep. She was excited and scared at the same time. She got up and saw that it was 5 o'clock in the morning. She decided to walk out to see what was up with the morning air. She got dressed and went outside where she saw Richard Levine standing there. He was also dressed and he seemed concentrated on something. He turned and saw her.

"Hello. Didn't think anyone else was up at this time of the morning," Levine said.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep much," Alexandra explained.

"I'm thinking about going over there," said Levine suddenly.

"Go where… to the island?" asked Alexandra.

"Yeah. Do you want to come along?" Levine asked.

"I don't think so… why not wait for the crew?" asked Alexandra.

"We could wait… but then part of the adventure is going out early. You said you wanted adventure, right?" Levine asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about this," Alexandra said a little worried.

"Trust me. It'll be alright. We'll meet up with the team when they get to the island. It'll be safe. I'm the Paleontologist after all," Levine said.

"Ok. But I'm bringing my camera," Alexandra said, giving in. She went to get her digital camera. Once she got it, she walked back out on deck where a few of the crew members were unleashing one of the rowboats. She got in and so did Levine.

After a small bit they were on the ocean, and rowing toward the cliffs.

"It's too early to go through the caves so we'll have to climb up the cliff face," Levine informed.

"But isn't that dangerous?" Alexandra asked.

"It could be, but it's the only way to get on the island besides the caves," Levine replied.

"Why is it too early for the caves then?" Alexandra asked, beginning to get nervous.

"Because the caves can be treacherous with the waves," Levine informed. "It all depends on the tides and the morning tides are always the most dangerous when it comes to caves. This little rowboat would be destroyed in seconds if we tried to take it in this early."

As they got closer to the island surface, Levine got ready to get off on the cliffs of the island. He had a pick in one of his hands to help him along the way. Alexandra took up one as well as she followed his movements. Levine and Alexandra slowly climbed up the Cliffside.

"Be careful not to look down," Levine called down.

"Don't worry," Alexandra said. "I don't plan to."

The climb seemed to take longer than expected, but Alexandra seemed to be getting the hang of the climb. She didn't like climbing a lot. She had not done well climbing as a child, when she tried to climb tries and wound up with bruises when she fell. She didn't want to find out the consequences for falling off of the cliff wall, and there was no chance of the crewmember below rescuing her, because she could hear the boat being rowed back to the ship.

Soon enough they were at the top of the cliffs and looking in on the island itself. All they could currently see however was the dense and continuous foliage that stretched on for miles. Alexandra's mouth flew open from the sheer beauty she was seeing of the early morning on the island. Levine couldn't help but join her in the excitement.

"This is it, Alexandra. This is our big moment," Levine said. Alexandra took a deep breath and they began walking downward toward the interior of the island.

The morning came and Samuel was wide awake. He got up and quickly dressed. This was his day to film the island from a distance for an hour or so before the ship was taken into the caves long enough for them to offload so they could start documenting the creatures of Isla Sorna. He walked out of his room going down the hallway to where his crew would be meeting. He walked into the mess hall where he found Jessie and Luke, preparing the equipment for travel through the caves on the boats. The first thing he noticed was that Alexandra wasn't there.

"Where's Alexandra?" asked Samuel.

"She went with Dr. Levine out on one of the boats early this morning," Luke said. "She woke us both up to tell us. I guess she wanted to make sure that someone knew where they went."

"She did what?" asked Samuel shocked beyond belief.

"Dr. Levine wanted her company so they could explore for a while, and well, she agreed to go," Jessie explained. Samuel had to sit down for a minute. He was amazed that Alexandra would do something like this. It was very much out of character for her.

"Ok, so we have to make sure we catch up with them," Samuel informed. "Where's Dr. Malcolm at? He's going to have to know about this." And at that very moment Malcolm walked in to get some breakfast.

"And just what should I know about?" Malcolm asked.

"Your friend took one of ours to the island this morning," Samuel replied.

"What? Dr. Levine is on the island?" asked Malcolm, a bit surprised.

"And so is Alexandra," Jessie informed.

Malcolm walked on deck and took a glance around. He saw a crewmember getting off of a rowboat and he figured out what had happened. He walked over to the crewmember.

"Did you take 2 people over to the island?" asked Malcolm, worried.

"Yeah, said they were going to meet you there when you came to the island yourselves," replied the crewmember.

"Did they say where they were going? How did they get onto the island?" asked Malcolm.

"They simply said they were going to explore a bit and didn't tell me exactly where. They climbed the cliff face on the cave side. It was too early to go through the caves," said the crewmember. Malcolm took a glance over at the island and put his hand on his forehead.

"Richard, you idiot. What have you done?" Malcolm asked to himself quietly.

They had finally reached the bottom of the cliffs. Alexandra took a moment to rest before continuing on. She had taken a beautiful picture of the sunrise at the top of the island with her digital camera. The island was amazing! And this was before she even discovered the true nature of the island… its inhabitants... dinosaurs...

"Are you ok?" asked Levine.

"Yeah... I've just never done anything like this before," Alexandra replied.

"Yeah, this can be pretty tiring," Levine said. They both sat down on a log and Levine sighed. "Expeditions will do that to you."

"So what exactly are we supposed to see on this section of the island?" asked Alexandra.

"Well, if I'm correct we're near a Stegosaurus nest... At least that's what the map Hammond got from satellite imagery told us. That should be quite exciting," replied Levine. They both got up and began walking.

The walk was short and they had to make their way through many bushes to arrive at their final destination. Alexandra was careful to watch where she was walking. They were near the nest and she didn't want to step on anything. Richard Levine was walking in front of her when he stopped suddenly. She nearly bumped into him. Levine pointed toward something and she saw it. It was the Stegosaurus nest.

"The egg is about to hatch!" Levine whispered with excitement filling every word. Alexandra took her digital camera and took a glance through it. The egg was indeed wobbling around. Alexandra took a shot of it. Just as the egg was about to break, she zoomed in a bit closer. The egg cracked open and a little snout popped out. The egg was cracking in different places and Alexandra wanted to get a good look at it. The baby Stegosaurus popped out and Alexandra took another picture. The baby was wobbling around trying to get on its four legs. The baby looked so cute to Alexandra, she wanted to touch it.

"Do you think I can touch it?" asked Alexandra whispering.

"You really don't want to do that. I'm sure the parents are nearby and the last thing we want to do is disturb them and make them angry," Levine whispered. "In this type of environment, we must observe and document the animals. We can never interact with them or we will disturb the balance that this Lost World has created."

"Yes, doctor," Alexandra said. It was as if on queue that the mother Stegosaurus appeared near the baby. It had spotted them and had its tail ready to attack at the slightest moment it knew they would be a danger.

"See this is the perfect reason why we should start moving now," said Levine. They slowly moved forward but keeping a good distance away from the Stegosaurs. Levine made sure that Alexandra was a safe distance away. Alexandra took a picture of the Stegosaur and made her way with Levine. When they were away, Levine sighed and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alexandra said, beginning to chuckle herself.

"We just had our first run in with a real life dinosaur," Levine said. Levine took a glance around, wiped some sweat from his forehead and suddenly looked afraid, shocked, and terrified all at once as his eyes got big.

"Duck and roll!" he said suddenly.

"What?" Alexandra asked. But she soon turned and saw what it was. The Stegosaur was attacking. It had swung its tail at both of them. She ducked and rolled as the Stegosaur's tail went above her. Levine had rolled into the foliage and stayed at a safe distance away. Alexandra then moved away as the Stegosaur came closer. It tried jabbing its tail at her and nearly hit her a few times.

"Into the log!" Levine called out from the foliage.

Alexandra climbed into the log to get away from the Stegosaur like Levine had asked, but the Stegosaur beat at the log with its tail. Soon it jabbed a spike into it, nearly impaling her leg. She screamed and kept moving. Soon it was over. The Stegosaur moved off to be with its young. Alexandra climbed out of the log and looked back at Levine, whom was coming up to her.

"That was something," Levine said excited and smiling now. "It must have considered us a threat even after we left."

"Must have," Alexandra noted.

"Of course it makes sense though, Ms. Reynolds," Levine said. "Parents tend to believe that the offspring is always in danger and that they must protect them at all costs, which means making sure that the intruder knows to stay away. Some animals will pursue the intruders for hours on in, doing their best to prove their point of authority in the situation. We'd better be happy that we didn't have a vehicle. They probably would've destroyed it with us inside."

Alexandra nodded. Levine took the lead as they continued on walking.

Lewis Dodgson was smoking a cigarette in as he sat in a folding chair outside his small tent. He sighed as he continued to smoke. Suddenly Carl Stone yanked the cigarette out of Dodgson's mouth. Dodgson stood up in anger, ready to bitch slap someone, when he realized that it was Stone that took it away from him. He eased back into his chair as Stone just stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"Smoking isn't good for you, Dr. D," Stone informed.

Dodgson began to sweat. "Oh, of course, Mr. Stone. I know that. I just do it when I'm nervous."

"You shouldn't be at all on this island," Stone informed. He threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. "Period."

"I'll make sure to remember that," Dodgson said.

"Be sure that you do," Stone stated. "The last thing I want is carnivores attacking us, because you lured them here with the smell of your nasty cancer sticks."

"How would you know about that," Dodgson asked becoming a little suspicious even though he tried to hide it.

"I know much about predators," Stone began, "even if they're not the kind that I've had dealings with in the past."

Stone sat down in a chair beside Dodgson. He crossed his legs and looked out at the early morning sky.

"You get up often to watch the sun rise?" Dodgson asked.

"My best days are always when I see the sun rise," Stone informed. "Yourself?"

"I don't usually get up with the early birds," Dodgson replied. "However, being here has been an exception. I kept hearing stomping noises all night long. I came out here only to realize that it was a herd of Parasaurolophosus grazing around. It appears that they're not threatened by us."

"From what Mr. Rossiter informed on these animals," Stone began, "it is only the Pachy... Pachys... I can't remember..."

"Pachycephalosaurus," Dodgson finished.

"Yeah, those," Stone said. "He said those were the only herbivores that would give us trouble."

"That's Jeff for you," Dodgson said. "He always forgets the obvious ones."

"Excuse me?" Stone asked confused.

"Stegosaurus and Triceratops," Dodgson answered. "They can become territorial themselves when their families are in danger."

"Which is what you're wanting to go threw with," Stone said.

"It's the only way to get hold of the technology now," Dodgson stated.

"Are you sure?" Stone replied.

"All technology, including embryos, have been destroyed or are not longer viable," Dodgson informed.

"You sound certain of this," Stone stated.

"I am," Dodgson said. "I'm going to grab a soda. Would you like one?"

"Thanks, but I'll come with you to get it," Stone said standing up. Dodgson stood up as well as they moved over to the cooler in their red Jeep Wrangler. "So have you searched the labs on the island?"

"What would be the point?" Dodgson asked. "There is no power on this island. The land line would've had to have been cut ages ago. There was one on Nublar from what Dennis Nedry informed me before his double cross, and I would expect nothing less from this island as well... Just how is it that you're asking all of this to me anyway? I thought you were just a mercenary..."

Stone nodded as he opened his can of soda and began drinking it. "I am, but you forget that Rossiter debriefed me. I won't go on any missions, expeditions, or the like without a complete debriefing if what I'm supposed to see, do, or interact with. When you get me, you get the whole package."

Dodgson nodded with an amount of respect toward this acquisition. Apparently Rossiter wasn't as stupid as Dodgson originally thought.

"Well," Dodgson began, "it might be worth our time to check out the labs, but I still say we'll find nothing because of power problems. Our main concern is the dinosaur eggs."

"Alright," Stone said. "Glad you're open to other's views at least. I can't stand those pompous types that want everything to be done their way or the highway. They usually end up with a bullet in their ass."

Stone walked away. Dodgson turned toward Stone as he watched him leave and gulped from the last thing he said. Dodgson turned as he heard movement only to see Howard King walking over to him, yawning, and trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Lew," King said between yawns.

"Morning," Dodgson simply stated as he leaned against the jeep and drunk his soda. "Sleep good?"

"Alright, I guess," King replied. "Of course it's kind of hard to sleep on the hard ground without a mattress."

"You'll have to remember to pack a blow up mattress next time," Dodgson said.

"I assumed that there would be one already in our gear," King stated, trying to get the crick out of his neck.

"That's what happens when you assume things, Howard," Dodgson said. "You always make an ass out of yourself."

"I hate that damn saying," King said rolling his eyes. "How about some breakfast? What are we having anyway?"

"All we have is food that cannot be cooked," Dodgson informed. "It has something to do with the animals smelling it."

"But I had specifically requested that we have enough food for a buffet, Lew," King said pouting. "How are we supposed to have a balanced breakfast with a bunch of non cookables?"

"Cookables?" Dodgson asked confused. "Is that even a word?"

"Shut up, Lew," King said annoyed. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Well, it was probably one of Mr. Stone's ideas," Dodgson stated. "He took away my smoking privileges just a few minutes ago. Apparently smoking has the same effect as cooking. The smell and all."

"Well the smell of cigarettes has never been one of the best," King stated. "You did know that you always smell like that, didn't you?"

"Of course I do," Dodgson said annoyed. "Why?"

"Because it's hard to ever be around you because of that," King replied. "And you wonder why you can't get a woman in your life. I just solved that problem for you."

King walked off. Dodgson stood there in shock and finished off the rest of his soda, crushing the can in anger afterwards.

The ocean waves hit the ship calmly as Jessie sat on the main deck. She was taking a gander at the island, wondering what Alexandra was doing there with Levine.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure," said Luke as he walked over to her. He sat down beside her.

"Makes you wonder about things… this Lost World... makes you wonder what else is out there," Jessie said. They could see Malcolm walking across the deck, looking at the island. Then he went back into the interior of the ship.

"Samuel's trying to get the captain to surround the island a bit so we can see the entire thing," Luke said. "Malcolm doesn't like the idea. He says we should get on the island already and go after Dr. Levine and Alexandra."

"I wonder what they're doing right now," said Jessie sighing.

"They're probably photographing the different species, and exploring the island," said Luke. Jessie wanted to lie down, so she grabbed a towel off the back of her chair and laid it on the floor. Then she lay down on top of the towel.

"This is like a vacation, almost," Jessie said.

"Yeah, only we're getting paid for this vacation," Luke said. Luke saw Samuel walk out of the main compartment and walk over to them.

"Well, we've got the captain to circle the island. We can get some great shots of the islands exterior from the deck of this ship. After that we're going in through the last of three caves to get into the island," said Samuel.

"That would bring us back here, eh?" asked Jessie.

"Yes, it would. So you can get your tan and Luke and I will prep up the Digital Camcorder," Samuel said.

"Sounds good to me," said Jessie. She put on a pair of sunglasses and lay back smiling.

Malcolm watched as they set up their equipment. He wasn't sure about this. He knew that by the time they got into the island, the missing 2 people could be anywhere, or he feared even more that they could be dead.

Richard Levine walked into a clearing followed by Alexandra. They looked everywhere and back at each other.

"Well, this is it. The road that will take us to the village," Levine said. "If we go left we should hit a river."

"Let's go to that river then. I'm getting hot and could use a cool off," Alexandra said.

"Alright," Levine said. They began walking left toward the river. Alexandra looked at Levine and wondered to herself what kind of man would dig up dinosaurs for a living, only to be on an island full of dinosaurs. She figured that it was probably a man that was a little too concerned with his work and wrapped every little hour around it. Soon they reached the river and looked downward toward their left.

"Over there somewhere is the cliffs. They'll be coming in through them," Levine stated.

"Kind of spooky if you ask me. Those caves don't look safe," Alexandra said.

"Well, I'm sure it's better than the way we came," Levine said. "You know if we follow this river I'm sure we'll walk up to another main road." Both Levine and Alexandra splashed water over their faces and began the walk toward the road. They were coming upon some foliage. They would have to pass through if they were to hit the road from there.

Malcolm walked to his cabin. He had an idea. He was going to call Levine on his satellite phone. Levine had said some time ago that he would bring it with him when he went onto the island so that they could contact each other should they loose each other along the way. He dialed Levine's number and hoped that it'd ring. It began to ring. Malcolm waited for Levine to pick up.

"Hello?" answered Levine's voice from within the sat phone.

"Richard, this is Ian. What the hell are you doing on that island?" he asked.

"I'm exploring, Ian. It's wonderful. We had a run in with a Stegosaurus. It was great!" Levine said excitedly through the phone.

"No, that's bad. That's very bad, Richard. If that girl gets injured, it's on your hands. Is she there with you?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, she's with me. She's fine, Ian. Don't worry. Oh, wait. We've come up to the main road. There's something there in the water," Levine said coming through the phone.

"What's there… what's in the water?" Malcolm asked starting to get worried. He could hear something in the background. It was a bit of a snorting sound. Malcolm's eyes began to enlarge.

"Yeah, we best get moving, Ian. We'll get in contact with you," Levine said into the phone.

"What's going on!" Malcolm demanded. Suddenly he heard a roar in the background and what seemed to be something, perhaps the phone dropping on the ground, and suddenly the phone being disconnected as something must have stepped on it.

"Oh, shit," Malcolm whispered, dropping the satellite phone.

Malcolm burst into the captain's room as the captain sits there reading a book. "We have to turn around!" Malcolm said excitedly.

"Why?" the captain asked confused.

Malcolm began pacing around back and forth. "We have to go in! Something's after them! We have to go after Richard and Alexandra right now!"

"Are you sure?" the captain asked not really seeming interested as he continued to read his book and turned the page.

"Yes, I was umm just on the phone and something ah sounded very wrong! I heard a roar and well, we umm just have to find them!" Malcolm said stuttering over his words. The captain got up, put his book down, and went to his steering wheel, turning the boat around.

"Ok, we're going in," the captain said. "Tell everyone to prepare for entry." Malcolm left and so did a few of his crew.

Malcolm walked over to the documentary crew. "We're going in. Prepare for entry," Malcolm said.

"Wait! What's going on?" asked Samuel.

"We're going to find your girl and my idiot of a friend," said Malcolm.

"But this documentary is important!" Samuel exclaimed rushing after Malcolm.

"There is no time to spare," Malcolm said. "They're in trouble."

Samuel's eyes enlarged. "What kind of trouble?"

"I just got off the sat phone with them," Malcolm replied. "Let me just say it's some big trouble." Malcolm started off again.

"Oh, God," Samuel said. He moved back toward Jessie and Luke. "Guys, get ready to offload!"

"Yeah, she's with me. She's fine, Ian. Don't worry. Oh, wait. We've come up to the main road. There's something there in the water," Levine said while talking on the sat phone.

"What's there… what's in the water?" Malcolm's voice came from the sat phone. There was the sound of some type of snorting. Alexandra and Levine were frozen in place.

"Yeah, we best get moving, Ian. We'll get in contact with you," Levine said. Suddenly the animal they were looking at spotted them. The dinosaur, the Suchomimus roared and prepared for attack. Levine and Alexandra both tensed up. He didn't hear Malcolm's last message as the Suchomimus came charging at them. They ran and Levine dropped the satellite phone. The Suchomimus in its charge stepped on the phone, breaking it.

"Christ, that thing's fast!" Levine screamed as he sped through the foliage. Alexandra was right behind him. She looked back to see the Suchomimus after them. That thing was huge.

"Into the trees!" Levine yelled. He ran as fast as he could as they both rounded up on another set of trees. The Suchomimus was catching up to them. They ran into the trees and for a while the Suchomimus seemed to stop chasing them. They slowed down a bit to catch their breath. They began walking through the forest area at a quickened pace, just to make sure they got to a safer distance from the dinosaur that was chasing them. Then Alexandra looked left and saw that the Suchomimus was actually following them from the road.

"Look!" she yelled to Levine. He turned and saw the Suchomimus outside the trees and they were entering another road. The Suchomimus tried to charge at them but suddenly another roar pierced the air. They had entered Rex Territory. The Suchomimus seemed to notice this and turned around, walking back the way it had.

"Well, at least we're safe for now," Levine said.

"Dr. Levine, I'm beginning to regret doing this," Alexandra said. "We should've stayed on the boat."

"I know, Ms. Reynolds," Levine said. "However, we can't give up now. We'll go to the InGen worker village I saw on the map and stay there until Ian and the others arrive."

They both took off hoping to find the village.

Ed James pulled the poles out of his tent as the night fell to the ground. He placed the poles in a bag and started to roll the tent up so it could be placed in the bag as well. George Baselton moved over to him and watched in awe. James looked up at the lawyer and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" James asked. "Have you never seen someone pack up a tent before?"

"Well, I will admit that I don't get out of the office much as it is," Baselton stated. "But I must say that you seem to know what you're doing."

"Of course I do," James said. "You don't get into my line of work without knowing how to pack and unpack a tent, Mr. Baselton."

Baselton put his hands in his pockets and stepped over to James. He leaned in and began to whisper in his ear. "Is it true that you're a spy?"

James looked at Baselton like he was an idiot. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I heard Lewis and Howard talking about it a couple days ago," Baselton replied.

"And here I thought lawyers were supposed to be the smart people," James said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Baselton asked taking offense.

"Oh, nothing," James replied. "I was just saying." He picked up the bag that his tent was now packed away in and moved over to the other three members of the team. Baselton wasn't short in following over to the others.

"Alright," Dodgson began, "we're getting ready to venture into the unknown, gentlemen. I hope you're all ready to..."

"Do we have to go through the speech, Lewis?" King asked.

"What? Why can't I go through my speech?" Dodgson asked. "I was working on it into the late hours last night. I put a lot of hard effort into my speech and I want to give it so I'm going to."

"Is it really necessary, Dr. D?" Stone stated crossing his arms. "It would be nice to get this all done today so we don't have to camp another night here."

Dodgson looked as if he was going to pout, but wasn't about to disagree with the huge muscleman. He backed down and started for the Jeep.

King smiled and gave a thumbs up to Stone. "You're alright in my book, Mr. Stone."

"Thank you, Dr. K," Stone said smiling. "Let's move out."

The others started for the Jeep with the rest of the supplies as they set out to begin their mission.

As the ship neared one of the caves, Malcolm walked into the captain's quarters. The captain was steering the ship toward the cave, paying complete attention to getting the ship threw.

"I need some of your men," Malcolm said to the captain.

The captain kept his gaze on the cave. "Why?"

"For the rescue of course," Malcolm replied.

"It will cost extra," the captain said.

"Well, I'm sure Mr. Hammond will be able to pay you how ever much it is, but I need the extra hands to rescue those two idiots that went ahead of us... plus I want to make sure that if we run into that other team that we're prepared."

The captain turned to Malcolm for just a second to look at him sternly before turning back to the cave. "So you also want some firepower then?"

Malcolm's eyes went wide. "You have guns on the boat?"

The captain laughed. "Of course not, Dr. Malcolm. You're so funny to believe so, doctor. You should've been a comedian."

Malcolm stood there blankly. "Just get me five of your best men, please."

"As you wish," the captain said as he continued steering. Malcolm continued to look at him.

"Aren't you going to get the men?" Malcolm asked.

"Does it not look to you like I'm trying to steer this boat into that cave?" the captain asked. "Go fetch them yourself."

Malcolm sighed and walked out of the room. The captain laughed to himself.

The three documentarians watched in awe as the ship sailed into the cavern, creating complete darkness throughout the cave. Water splashed onto the deck of the ship as it continued slowly sailing.

"If there was only some light in here," Luke said. "I really would've liked to film some of the structural foundation."

"I agree," Samuel said. "It would've been nice, but we should just be happy that we got Dr. Levine to explain the science to us behind why the caves are here in the first place."

"Strong waves crashing on the cliffs," Jessie stated, not enthusiastically. "Big whoop."

"What's wrong with his explanation?" Luke asked. "It sounded reasonable to me."

"I don't know," Jessie replied. "It was just too scientific. That's all we seem to get out of him and Malcolm. They're both constantly going on and on about science."

"I guess science wasn't your strongest subject in school, was it?" Samuel asked.

"Well... Umm..." Jessie said.

Samuel sighed and moved away from the couple. He walked over to Malcolm who had just came out of the captain's quarters.

"We're going to have five crewmembers come with us," Malcolm informed.

"Why?" Samuel asked believing that this had come out of the blue.

"Because we need the extra people to help search for Richard and Ms. Reynolds," Malcolm explained.

"They are just going to get in the way of the documentary," Samuel informed.

"I'm sorry," Malcolm said. "I thought Alexandra actually meant something to you."

Samuel's eyes enlarged. "She does!"

"Then why does it seem like you care more about your little documentary then you do Alexandra?" Malcolm asked crossing his arms.

"Well... I do care about... Listen, she's going to be fine," Samuel informed. "She's with Richard Levine, a world renowned Paleontologist."

"Paleontologist, yes," Malcolm began, "world renowned, no. You want world renowned, you should've asked for Alan Grant."

"What? You don't think Dr. Levine can handle himself?" Samuel asked.

"You obviously haven't done your research here," Malcolm stated. "Richard Levine is an ignorant ass and acts like a child when he wants something done his way. I believe Alexandra is in considerable danger. Now I'm sorry if the extra team members are going to interfere in your little documentary, but that's the way it is. Hammond will just have to pout about it and get over it."

The ship emerged from the cave into the bright sunlight. Samuel moved back over to Luke and Jessie sighing sadly. The couple turned to see Malcolm rushing below deck and then turned back to Samuel.

"What's wrong, dude?" Luke asked. "When you get that kind of bummed out face, I know something's up."

"We have to take some of the ship's crew to help look for Alexandra and Levine," Samuel told them.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad to me," Jessie said.

"Why?" Samuel asked.

"Because that'll mean that there are more of us," Jessie replied. "The more, the merrier I always say."

"This isn't some sorority party, Jessie," Samuel said. "We're trying to get a documentary done here."

"I have to agree with Jessie, Sam," Luke said. "She's right. We need more help to find them."

Samuel shook his head and sighed. "Everyone around here's gone bonkers."

Malcolm came back up from below deck with five crewmembers behind him. "Get your equipment in hand and come on." Malcolm quickly rushed past the three documentarians and started for the walkway. He extended it down to the beach and started down. "Get the High Hide equipment, gentlemen!"

The crewmembers ran over to a couple of large boxes and grabbed them as they started off the walkway, following Malcolm. The three documentarians finished grabbing all of their equipment and quickly rushed down after the others. Another crewmember still on the boat detracted the walkway as the boat prepared to back out of the cave.

"They're leaving in a hurry," Jessie said.

"It's because of the rumors," Malcolm stated as he lead the group on.

"Which are?" Luke asked.

"Rumors about monsters inhabiting all of the islands," Malcolm replied.

"All of them?" Samuel asked.

"This island is a part of an island chain of five islands called Las Cinco Muertas," Malcolm replied. "Otherwise transferred into The Five Deaths."

"Well, that's lovely," Jessie commented.

Suddenly there was a loud roar. Everyone froze exactly where they were as the Suchomimus crashed out of the foliage looking right at the team.

"Holy shit," Malcolm whispered. "Get back to the boat!"

Malcolm took off for the boat with the rest of the team in hot pursuit. The crewmembers were slowed down by carrying the High Hide equipment but were still keeping up as the Suchomimus followed after them.

The boat disappeared back into the cave as Malcolm rounded the corner. He sighed as he took his sunglasses off, not believing what was happening. "Wonderful." Malcolm turned back around to see the Suchomimus chasing everyone toward him. His eyes enlarged. "Shit!" Malcolm took off again going into the nearby forest with everyone, including the Suchomimus, in hot pursuit.

Dangerous Territory

"Everybody run!" Malcolm screamed as he ran through the forest. The group was close behind them although they weren't running as fast as they should with the equipment that they were carrying. Malcolm turned and saw that the Suchomimus was coming up behind them.

The Suchomimus crashed into the forest and began chasing them through it. It was slowed down because of the dense foliage, but it was still a danger to them. Malcolm nearly fell because of his one leg that he had injured on the trip to Nublar. Malcolm had to keep up with Luke, whom was catching up to him. The Suchomimus was still hot on their trail. It snapped at one of the crewmembers, but missed due to the crewmember coming by a tree.

The crew burst out onto a small road which led to a bigger road. On the other side was more forest. Malcolm turned to see if the Suchomimus was still after them. His eyes went wide when he realized that it was now closer to them than before.

"Run!" he yelled as the Suchomimus was about to break through the trees. They all ran down the road as fast as they could. The Suchomimus burst through the trees and followed them. One of the crewmembers tripped and fell. As he tried to get up, he turned and saw the Suchomimus coming up behind him. The Suchomimus snapped its jaws and bit into the crewmember. He screamed but was silenced as the Suchomimus gulped him down.

Malcolm turned and made a silent prayer. He then turned and saw what he thought was a shadow looming over the forest ahead of them. Something was in the woods just ahead of them. Malcolm had a fleeting idea what it was. "Keep running!" he yelled.

They ran as fast as they could. The Suchomimus was coming up on them again. As they passed the area that Malcolm had seen the shadow, he quickly stopped and turned. He raised his hand. "Stop!" Malcolm yelled.

They all stopped, but they wanted to keep running, because the Suchomimus was right behind them. Then it happened. A Tyrannosaurus Rex burst through the woods and caught the neck of the Suchomimus in its jaws. Luke grabbed the camcorder and began filming this fight. Everyone looked in awe as the T-Rex fought the Suchomimus. The Suchomimus screeched and got out of the Rex's jaws and twirled around to face the enemy. The Rex roared and went at the Suchomimus again. This time, the Suchomimus twirled a round and bit the Rex in the neck. He tried to force the Rex down, but the Rex was slightly bigger than the Suchomimus, and it was able to break free.

Malcolm turned and saw a shed nearby. "To the shed!" He yelled. They all ran toward the shed and took cover.

Luke was still filming the fight. "This is awesome!" he said with excitement.

"You getting this?" asked Samuel.

"You bet your ass I am," Luke replied excitedly.

The Tyrannosaurus reared up on the Suchomimus and bit at the tail. The Suchomimus spun and the Rex lost its balance, nearly falling. A small chunk of flesh was torn off of the Suchomimus as the Rex let go of its tail. Then, the Suchomimus tried to punch at the Rex, clawing it in the face. The Rex roared loudly and bit the Suchomimus in the arm, forcing it down and pinning it with its right leg. The Suchomimus tried to get up but the Rex bit down on its neck. That was it. The Suchomimus was dead. The Tyrannosaurus Rex roared in victory.

Alexandra turned as she walked through the forest. "Do you hear that?" she asked Levine.

"Sounded like the T-Rex," Levine replied. They both stopped for a moment to take a break. He took a look at the map he had been given. "We're near a game trail. Who knows what patrols this trail, but it seems to take us by the labs. Once we reach there, we can wait for Ian and your friends," Levine informed. He took a seat on the stump of a tree that had fallen recently.

"Your friends…are they all film makers?" Levine asked.

"Yeah... We've been together for 5 years," Alexandra replied.

"Were you the team that filmed the Amazon 2 years ago?" asked Levine.

"I do recall filming the Amazon," replied Alexandra.

"I love your films. They're very educational," Levine noted.

"Thank you. They're not my films of course. They belong solely to Samuel Driscoll. I just come along for the fun I guess," Alexandra said.

"But you edit them. I've seen your name in the credits," Levine said. "You must be quite the film editor, to be able to pull out some interesting films from that Samuel Driscoll. Seems like he loves your editing style."

"Well, he does love the way I edit the films together. He's told me countless times. I'm the best damn documentary editor he's worked for, I believe he's said," Alexandra said. "He has said time and time again how he won't work with anyone but me. Personally I think it's just that he likes the way I look."

"I won't deny that," Levine said as he took a drink from his water bottle. Alexandra had to chuckle at that statement. "Well, we better get moving," he said.

They walked out of the forest and into the game trail. Nearby would be the village, and the labs, Levine thought. He pointed to their left and so they went. The walk was small before they entered a bigger clearing, and sure enough in front of them was the village.

"We're here," he said in awe of the former InGen facilities. The village was small. The buildings were cornered to the right of the small town, and the gas station was to the left with a tennis court on the far side. Behind them were the labs. Levine and Alexandra walked toward the gas station and took in the sights.

"It's so empty," Alexandra stated.

"Yes, it is," Levine noted. They walked through the gas station and Levine picked up one of the pumps. He pressed the handle and some gas poured out.

"Still operational," he said. He put the pump back in its place. He turned toward the main road of the village and began walking toward the labs. Alexandra saw him do this and followed behind him. The buildings looked a little worse for wear but still in decent condition.

"Psst," said a voice. Levine looked around to see who had made the voice.

"Man…woman. Come here," the voice said. Alexandra turned to see a man in a house. She tapped on Levine's shoulder and he saw the man as well. They walked over.

"Come inside. It's not safe," the man said.

"Why?" asked Levine. A growl from the distance told him why. They came inside and the door shut.

The red Jeep Wrangler drove slowly through the valley. Dodgson was in the passenger seat looking at a map of the island similar to the one that Levine had. Stone was driving. Baselton, King, and James were all crammed in the back like sardines.

Stone glanced over to Dodgson and then turned back to the road, smiling. "Where are we off to first, Dr. D?"

"The first nest from surveillance should be over that rise," Dodgson replied pointing ahead.

"Understood," Stone said as he continued driving.

"What are we supposed to find at this first nest?" King asked.

"Does it really matter?" Dodgson asked in reply as he looked back to King.

"Well, I would think so," King replied.

"Why?" Dodgson asked. "We have the technology to handle any of the animals, including the carnivores. There isn't any need to be worried."

The Jeep stopped at the top of the rise. Everyone got out on by on and stood ready, waiting for Dodgson to lead them forward. Stone raised a large riffle, one of the few guns they had with them. Dodgson raised his eyebrow. Stone noticed.

"Just being prepared," Stone said.

"We don't need guns, Mr. Stone," Dodgson said patting the large black box at his side. "This baby here is all we need."

"I'm keeping the gun with me just in case," Stone said starting forward. Dodgson sighed and followed with the other three men close behind.

As the Biosyn team went into the foliage their mouths dropped. Standing before them, in a large nest, was several Triceratopses. There were four adults and several infants scampering around the adults. Dodgson smiled as he started flipping switches on the very sophisticated black box in his hands.

"That's a... Tricera... Tricera..." Baselton stuttered.

"Yes," Dodgson whispered. "Triceratopses."

Stone gripped the handle on his gun tightly, ready to fire at the slightest move. The dinosaurs seemed to be getting agitated just by the arrival of the people in their territory.

"Put in your earplugs, gentlemen," Dodgson said.

They all quickly put earpieces into their ears. Suddenly a loud, ear piercing sound emanated from the black box. The Trikes shrieked from the loud noise and slowly started backing away from the location of the sound, allowing the eggs in the nest to be left in the open.

"Gentlemen," Dodgson said. "If you please."

Baselton, King, and James all moved quickly as they jumped into the nest, grabbing an egg each. They ran back in the direction of the Jeep.

"Go get that engine started, Mr. Stone," Dodgson said.

"Sure you'll be fine here?" Stone asked holding his gun to the animals.

"Of course," Dodgson replied. "Now go."

Stone took off back to the Jeep himself. Dodgson slowly started backing away from the nest with the box still turned on. After he got a good distance from the nest, he turned the box off and ran for the Jeep himself. Just as he got into the passenger seat, the four adult Triceratops crashed out of the foliage, running straight for the Jeep as Stone turned it around and went barreling into the Valley, going straight toward the many herds of herbivores grazing.

The Jeep rushed through a herd of Parasaurolophosus, spooking them, and causing them to take off, following the Jeep, causing a stampede.

"This is not good!" Baselton yelled, horrified.

"Thank you for stating the obvious!" James yelled, annoyed.

One of the nearby animals rammed right into the side of the Jeep causing it to go sideways. Stone did his best to keep control of the vehicle. Dodgson fumbled for the box switches, trying to turn it on, but in his nervousness, he dropped the box in the floorboard and had to reach down for it. King pulled out a can of mace and turned to the nearest Parasaur as it got ready to ram into the Jeep itself. He sprayed the mace at the animal's eye causing it screech and veer off, crashing into a couple other Parasaurs and causing a few of the Trikes to veer into a different direction, but still pursuing.

As the stampede continued on, they managed to near other herds: Gallimimus, Brachiosaurs, and Maiasaurs. Soon all of the herds were involved in the run as the Jeep stayed in the center. Stone kept constant watch on the Trikes in the back, making sure that they didn't catch up to the Jeep. Dodgson finally managed to pick up the heavy box again and turned it on. The animals in the stampede went nuts from the noise being made. Most animals veered off into a different direction and the Trikes stopped completely, unable to keep moving from the earsplitting noise.

Stone drove into a clear section of the valley and stopped the Jeep. They all looked out at the chaos ensuing around all of the herbivores. Everything stopped dead however when a loud, hissing sound was swept through the wind. Dodgson turned off the box and pulled his earplugs out so he could listen.

"What was that?" King asked.

"Silence!" Dodgson commanded. They could all hear purring, hissing, and screeching coming from many different directions. Dodgson smiled. "The Velociraptors. They will keep our Triceratops friends busy for awhile. Let's move on to a nest on the other side of the island and come back later once the danger has passed."

Stone nodded as he started moving the Jeep away from the valley and toward the other side of the island.

Richard Levine looked out the window of the hut. He could see nothing out there. The man was staring out the window with him. Alexandra just looked around the hut to get her bearing straight. There were many things present: bed, couch, chairs, tables, desk, two computers, refrigerator, stove, sink, and so forth. All of those things seemed normal for a place to live. However there were other things like maps, charts, and graphs hanging on the walls, experimental devices and chemicals in test tubes that wouldn't normally be seen in someone's home. She turned to look at the stranger.

"Who are you?" she asked. The man stared at her.

"I'm Edgar Santiago. I work for InGen," he said. "Or at least, worked. I was a local of Costa Rica, like most of the workmen hired for construction and maintenance of the island facilities."

She looked him over. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Both were torn in many places. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Edgar sighed. He walked over to his fridge and opened it. "I don't have much of course. I've raided the last of the provisions in the gas station and the offices and snack bar of the lab building and came upon my last few weeks of food and drinks. Would you both like something?"

"No, thank you," Levine said, still looking outside the hut.

"You never answered my question," Alexandra noted.

"I was about to," Edgar implied. "I just wanted to offer the lovely senorita some hospitality." Edger took a bottle of Pepsi from the fridge, closed the door and moved over to a chair, sitting down.

"You have quite good English for a Costa Rican," Levine noted.

"Part of the profile to work for the mighty John Hammond, Senor," Edgar replied. "I had to take several English classes along with the others, all paid for by the Hammond Foundation of course."

"Of course," Levine said smiling.

"Now, to answer your question, senorita," Edgar began, "during the hurricane, I was separated from the evacuation unit that was sent in to retrieve anyone on the island. We had gone through the woods in the center of the island, in hopes of avoiding any predators... Most of the animals had already been released from their cages, because Hammond knew that the island was going to be useless after the hurricane was finished with it... I remember the unit called it an act of God. Anyway, we were attacked by some juvenile Velociraptors. Most of the team got away safely, others died... I was the only one left behind and I eventually made it back here... My little home... Of course I shared this one with three other guys before the evacuation..."

"What about all of this stuff in here now?" Alexandra asked. "Surely you guys didn't have it this good, but at the same time only one bed."

Edgar smiled. "I put the other beds in one of the other huts and took some of the other furniture from them to make this place more of a home for myself."

"How have you managed to live in here for over 5 months without dinosaurs breaking the place apart to get to you?" Levine asked.

"I guess I've had a stroke of good luck," Edgar replied.

"Besides being abandoned here?" Alexandra asked, crossing her arms.

Edgar shrugged. "You win some, you lose some, as I've heard said. I take everything one day at a time. I try my best never to leave this general area though, and I know not to cook anything, turn lights on, or make any more noise then possible. In this kind of world, you learn to be very careful."

"So what exactly were you worried about us running into?" Levine asked. "I don't see anything out there."

"That would be the Carnotaurs," Edgar replied. "There are non understandable reasons as to why you cannot see them though."

Now Richard Levine was interested. "There are Carnotaurs on the island?" he asked. "They weren't on Hammond's list."

"There's a lot more than just them that I'm sure Senor Hammond didn't mention. If its one thing I pride on now, it's the fact that we have the king shark," Edgar said, almost proudly.

"The King shark?" Alexandra asked.

They were outside and walking toward the labs.

"I call it the King Shark, because it's huge. It's bigger than the great white and deadlier," Edgar informed.

"Wait. Are you telling me you have a Meg?" asked Levine, eyes enlarged.

"Yes, we do. Normally you wouldn't think Mosquitoes could get them, but from some of the notes I've read the Geneticists were writing, it was apparent that during the Jurassic Period, there were many hurricanes that caused a lot of problems on the ocean floor. From time to time, a marine animal would get beached on land. I imagine that's how a mosquito bit our friend," Edgar explained.

"That's incredible!" Levine said, amazed. "It makes perfect sense, but I never thought of it before. Why would Hammond leave my team in the dark about him?"

"In the wrong hands, a Megalodon could cause many problems, Senor," Edgar replied.

"The Geneticists were able to keep the Meg at a certain size, because if allowed to grow to its full potential, it would've been too huge to sustain even its water paddock. Mind you it's still huge though," Edgar informed.

They came to a door. He unlocked it with a key and let them in.

Inside there was a long hallway. Levine walked through the hallway followed by Alexandra and Edgar.

"Down this hallway and through another door you'll find a huge tank," informed Edgar.

"The tank... How big is it?" asked Levine.

"I'm not really sure, but it's huge. It has to contain the Meg after all," answered Edgar. They walked down the hallway and went through the door. They emerged into a huge hanger-like area. There were hundreds of metal platforms above the water. This was the tank. Levine looked down into the water. He couldn't see anything, but he could just imagine a huge shark swimming somewhere in this facility. Alexandra was amazed by the size of the facility.

"This is it," said Edgar. "It's close to feeding time."

Levine looked toward Edgar. Then he looked back at the water. He was surprised that something so big could live there. Sure enough a machine let a cow into the water to feed the Meg.

Levine looked on with interest and a small amount of shock. "This island still has power!"

"Of course it does," Edgar said smiling. "The island is run on geothermal power. It was never meant to need replenishing."

Alexandra was ignoring the conversation between the two men. The documentary editor was looking through her camera, hoping to get a picture of the Meg for her team's documentary. Time passed and nothing happened. Soon they saw a fin pop out of the water and Alexandra took a snapshot of it. She wanted more. She tried to get closer to the cow so that she could get a better look. Sure enough, what Alexandra wanted, she got that look when the Meg burst out of the water with the cow in its mouth. She stumbled back but was able to get the shot off. The shark went back into the water and disappeared. Levine was astonished with what he had just seen. Alexandra, after gaining her composure, walked back to Levine and Edgar.

Edgar led Levine and Alexandra back out through the main hallway and out the door of the aquatic lab. He looked at the sky and notice that it had grown incredibly dark. He looked around and saw that nothing was around, so he felt safe for the time being.

"So you've seen our prize shark," Edgar stated. "Thoughts?"

"It's amazing," Alexandra said nodding.

"Yes, I pride myself on taking care of the beast," Edgar said. As they began to walk back towards his hut, Edgar felt strange. He looked around again to make sure nothing was around. He knew something was there. He suddenly stopped and Alexandra bumped into him.

"What's the matter?" Alexandra asked. Edgar quickly put his finger to his mouth, silencing her. They stood there quietly, listening. The surrounding area was eerily quiet. Suddenly something moved. It was in the distance. Edgar could see it but at the same time he couldn't see what it was. It was like a blur on a wall. Edger gulped at this notion.

"Do you see it?" asked Edgar.

"See what?" asked Levine. There was movement near a hut. Alexandra caught the apparent glare of something on the wall. Finally Levine heard the snarl of an animal… behind them. He turned and…

"Oh my… Run!" he called out. The Carnotaur roared and charged at them. Levine ran as fast as he could toward the hut, followed by Alexandra and Edgar. They entered the hut and closed the door.

"That was close," Levine said. Something slammed into the wall. Levine looked out the window to see the eye of a Carnotaur, but what he saw was amazing. The Carnotaur was blending into the wall.

"They camouflage?" he asked out loud in absolute shock.

"I forgot to mention that," replied Edgar. They backed away from the wall. The dinosaur was trying to get into the building.

"We need to get out of here," Edgar said. "Out the back." They walked toward the back of the house. There was a window that Edgar opened up as soon as they got to it. He helped Alexandra through the window. Next, Levine climbed out, and soon Edgar was with them. They heard the breaking of the wall and realized that the Carnotaur had broken through.

"Let's move," said Edgar, but suddenly something came up on them and they saw another Carnotaur.

"Shit, run!" Levine called out. They ran away from the house as the Carnotaur snapped at them. They ran away from the buildings and toward the tennis area. Levine went through one side of the gate followed by the others. They ran as fast as they could, hoping that the gate would slow the dinosaur down. But the dinosaur plowed right through it. Levine saw the gas station.

"Into the Gas station!" Edgar said.

Levine thought it was a bad idea, but he wouldn't argue the point now with a hungry carnivore coming his way. The Carnotaur was catching up. They went into the station and hid behind the service desk. The Carnotaur came up on the gas station. It broke through the glass window and came into the store. It was sniffing for them, knowing they were there. Levine looked around and wondered what would confuse a Carnotaur. Levine spotted a lighter. He got an idea as he grabbed the lighter and flicked it to see if it worked. The lighter was working perfectly. Levine looked out the gas pumps and crawled through the back of the building. He opened a back door and ran around to the pumps. The others were still inside. Levine had no time to lose for his plan. He grabbed the gas pump and began unloading fluid onto the floor and around the other gas pumps.

"Hey!" he called out. The Carnotaur roared and walked out toward him.

"Eat this!" he said as he flicked the lighter and let it hit the gas. The gas ignited and the Carnotaur roared in anger. The others ran out of the gas station and toward Levine as he ran toward the forest.

"We can't stay here," Levine stated.

"Follow me," Edgar said. They ran toward the forest and just as the Carnotaur began to follow them, the gas station blew up. They ran passed the huts where the first Carnotaur was, but obviously it hadn't seen them. The group of three ran into the forest and away from the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Night watch

The red Jeep Wrangler quickly made its way down the game trail. The headlights were blaring in the early dusk sky as the sounds of the Jeep were all that could be heard around the general area. Dodgson sat in the passenger seat placing eggs into a container. They were Stegosaur eggs. They had just left the Stegosaur nest, without running into Malcolm and the others amazingly. Dodgson knew that he would eventually run into them and have to deal with them in his own little way, but he was glad that they hadn't just yet. He liked the suspense of what would hopefully lead into something climatic for them. Biosyn's team would have the ultimate vengeance against the InGen team and there would be nothing that John Hammond could do about it.

"Are the Stegosaurs still pursuing?" Dodgson asked.

Ed James looked behind them. He narrowed his eyes, using that wonderfully powerful vision of his to see into the early darkness. He turned back around and shook his head to Dodgson. "No."

"Good," Dodgson said. "The last thing I want is for us to be chased into the valley again."

Suddenly there was the sound of a loud explosion. Stone stopped the jeep. Everyone turned around to see the remnants of the explosion occur.

"Where the hell was that coming from?" Baselton asked.

"From the direction and the position I would guess somewhere around the labs," Dodgson replied.

"Should we check it out?" James asked.

"You spies are all the same," Dodgson said. "Every time there's an explosion, you always feel that an explanation should be found. We don't have time to play 007, Ed."

"Fine," James said crossing his arms and looking out the window. "Don't let me have any fun. What's the use of me being on this expedition anyway if I'm not here to solve the mysteries for you anyway?"

"I don't need any mysteries solved here," Dodgson informed. "All I want are eggs. Now, Mr. Stone, let's get moving."

Stone applied gas as the jeep started moving again. "Should we call for the chopper now?"

Dodgson looked shocked by Stone's question. "What? Leave with only four species? We have been doing so well. We have Triceratops, Gallimimus, Parasaurolophosus, and now Stegosaurus, but we need more."

"I was only given enough money for one day's stay on this island," Stone stated. "I'm paid by the day. Mr. Rossiter assured me that we would only be here one day."

"You must be joking," Dodgson said. "We can't leave now. We only have 4 herbivores. That won't do at all. Jeff wouldn't be very pleased."

"Then perhaps you would like to pay me for an extra day," Stone said.

"How much will that cost me?" Dodgson asked.

"If you have to ask, you don't have the cash to do so," Stone replied. The Jeep stopped where it was and just sat there on the game trail as Stone turned off the engine. Dodgson's mouth dropped at this display.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dodgson asked. "Start this car and get moving!"

"I'm sorry," Stone said. "I don't work for you anymore."

"This is preposterous!" Dodgson exclaimed. "We're sitting in the middle of a game trail for Christ's sake! Do you have any idea what creatures patrol this area at night? We have to get moving."

"I don't see how that is my problem," Stone stated.

"It will be your problem when you have Velociraptors and Dilophosaurs eating on your dead carcass! Now start the car!"

"I'm glad that you finally grew a spine, Dr. D," Stone said smiling. "I was getting a little tired of you agreeing to everything I say without challenging it. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm calling for the helicopter to pick me up. If you four want to join me, you're more then welcome."

Stone got out of the Jeep with his rifle, but just as soon as he did, there was the sound of loud, thunderous crashes suddenly heard. All other noises in the general area ceased as Stone looked around everyone to find the source of the sound. Dodgson looked to a glass of water sitting in the cup holder beside him. Little ripples in the water were made as the crashes were heard.

"Mr. Stone," Dodgson began as calmly as possible, "I would advise that you get back in the Jeep immediately."

Stone was frozen in place. It was if he couldn't move his legs. The horrible noise kept getting louder and louder. Suddenly a large head made its way out of the foliage and peered down at Stone and the red Jeep in confusion. It apparently didn't expect to see people on the game trail. The Tyrannosaurus snorted from its nostrils as he continued to look on.

"Don't move, Mr. Stone," King informed from the Jeep. Everyone inside looked at him. "What? I read Alan Grant's book."

The Tyrannosaur perked up after the sound of King's voice arrived upon him. Stone's feet began to move backwards as he slowly started back toward the driver's door of the Jeep. A roar came out of the Rex's mouth as the animal slowly moved completely out of the foliage, revealing its massive body.

Dodgson's mouth dropped in excitement. "I have got to get me one of those."

Stone gulped as he looked at the gigantic creature before him. He looked to his gun at his side and knew that wouldn't do a damn bit of good. He slowly opened the door to the Jeep and got in as the Rex continued to look at him, tilting his head. Stone slammed the door, turned on the engine and put the peddle to the metal as the Jeep took off down the game trail. The Rex was caught off guard by this but quickly began following pursuit. Thunderous footsteps were heard as the Jeep bounced down the game trail. Roars were heard all around as the Rex pursued after his prey.

The Jeep bounded out of the foliage section of the game trail and kept going past the valley. Dodgson looked forward seeing to his horror that Stone was still going down the game trail.

"No, you idiot!" Dodgson exclaimed. "Not down that way!"

"The Rex stopped following," James said, looking back. "He's going back the way he came."  
"Stop the damn Jeep and turn around!" Dodgson commanded.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't work for you anymore?" Stone asked.

James began looking ahead to where the Jeep was going toward. He could see a shape standing in the middle of the trail. It was small, agile looking, had claws on its hands and feet, and its deep yellow eyes were turned toward them. The animal was preparing to pounce.

"Move!" James exclaimed.

Stone just kept going straight, not seeing the animal ahead till it was too late. Dodgson was speechless as an adult Velociraptor jumped right toward the Jeep, landing on the cloth roof. Dodgson pulled up a small handgun as the raptor began tearing through the cloth. It screeched loudly as Dodgson fired the gun right at the animal's stomach. Dodgson continued to fire the gun as the raptor finally fell off.

"Go through the trees!" Dodgson yelled.

"Listen..." Stone began before being cut off.

Dodgson grabbed the wheel and jerked it to the right into the foliage. It was a hard fit to get through all of the trees, because of the close proximity of them, but the jeep just barely made it through as they cleared the forest and were back in the valley, going straight back to where the herbivores would be.

A loud screeching sound was heard. James looked back to see several Velociraptors going right toward them. He turned back around and smiled.

"Just keep going straight," James said shaking his head.

The raptors used their speed to their advantage as they sped up, just like cheetahs going for their fast prey. There were Brachiosaurs in the distance as the jeep neared their herd.

Dodgson smiled. "Go through the Brachiosaurs. They will protect us."

Stone sighed as he went toward the Brachiosaurs, moving through their legs as he got to them. The animals became spooked by the jeep moving underneath them and tried to move away, but they soon saw the raptors moving quickly toward them and got into defensive positions, swinging their tails in many directions, hoping to ward off the attack. The raptors stopped where they were in snarled in frustration at this turn of events. They turned around as a pack and started off back toward their nest. The Biosyn team was safe... for now.

The forest seemed silent in the early night air. The group had set up camp near the shed at the base of a cliff. Malcolm and Samuel were helping the four crew members unpack certain things. Jessie and Luke were sitting together on the ground.

"I hope we'll catch up to them soon," Jessie stated.

"Yeah... Hopefully we'll find them soon," Luke said. He set up the digital camcorder and began filming some of the area around them. "Location shots," he informed Jessie.

"So what has Sam said about the documentary so far?" asked Jessie.

"He says that once we get Alexandra, we can commence to fully document the island," Luke replied. "We haven't really been able to film much... except for that spectacular fight between the Rex and that other animal. Too bad Dr. Levine wasn't with us to do a running commentary while the fight was happening."

"Which is exactly one of the reasons why John Hammond hired him in the first place," Jessie said. "We don't know crap about these animals. Levine should be here to do the commentary when needed, but instead that idiot is lost with our editor."

She stood up and looked around in frustration as she crossed her arms. Alexandra was out there somewhere with Levine. If only they could figure out where. Suddenly they heard an explosion in the distance. Malcolm walked toward the clearing and looked around. He looked toward the north where he saw what looked like an explosion.

"What was that?" Samuel said as he walked over to Malcolm and took a look at the fire in the distance.

"Obviously it was an explosion, Mr. Driscoll," Malcolm replied with sarcasm. "We'll be headed that way in the morning. It isn't safe to roam this island at night, so I suggest that we got some sleep and find out what happened in the morning."

Jessie moved over quickly. "But something could've happened to Dr. Levine and Alexandra! We have to find them now!"

"Calm down, Mrs. Wilkins," Malcolm said. "I'm sure they're away from what happened. It might've been the other team that caused it. We have no idea what their intentions on this island are."

"That doesn't mean that we shouldn't help them if they're in trouble," Samuel stated.

"They could be dangerous people for all we know," Malcolm said.

"But we don't know that," Jessie said. She was beyond terrified now. She had a sickening feeling that the explosion had to do with Alexandra and Levine. She was desperate to find out if they were alright.

Luke got up and moved over to his wife. He hugged her tightly as she began to cry into his shoulder. "It's alright, baby. It's going to be ok. We'll find them."

"Jessie's right," Samuel stated to Malcolm. "We don't know if those people are dangerous or not. For all we know, Mr. Hammond send them here to help us. He might've figured we could use some extra hands in carrying equipment. He didn't know that we were going to have the ship's crew helping us. Speaking of which, I think it would be safer if we put the High Hide up. I think we could all fit inside it. It's built light and strong from what Hammond told us. He had it specially made by Thorne Mobile Field Systems."

Malcolm looked at Samuel a little less then interested. "Really? That's quite fascinating, but personally I don't give a damn about your little high hide. This expedition was preposterous from the start and I could care less if you ever finish that documentary. All I want is to find Richard and Alexandra and get the hell off this island before anyone else dies. We've lost one crew member so far, and I don't plan on loosing anyone else and that includes setting up some blasted observation station in the middle of the night. Now, do you understand me, Mr. Driscoll? We'll set that blasted thing up tomorrow. Not tonight. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to get some shut eye. I would suggest that you all do the same. You have to stay on your toes when it comes to a place like this. Believe me, I know."

Malcolm coldly removed himself from the conversation as he moved to his tent, got in, and closed it. The three documentarians were left there in their own shock over the speech that Malcolm had given them. The night air brought about the cold and the sound of distant thunder, bringing a storm system their way. It would be a long night.

The forest broke apart and they were now in a large clearing. Alexandra, Richard Levine and Edgar Santiago looked around.

"Down toward our left is the valley," said Edgar. "But we must stay out of the way for now. We can sleep in the forest to our right. Next day we should really be headed toward the Aviary."

"What's in the aviary?" asked Alexandra.

"The Pterosaurs. We should be safe there for now," said Edgar. They began walking toward the forest toward their right. As they entered, Levine turned and saw a few Compies in the valley area. They were hopping around effortlessly trying to get at some of the bugs.

"Perhaps we should go high into the trees," said Levine.

"Why?" asked Edgar. Levine pointed toward the Compies and Edgar understood. They began climbing a tree and soon they were deep within a few of the trees that had grown very close to each other.

Alexandra couldn't sleep. Neither could Levine for that matter. They looked at each other.

"Some day," Levine said.

"Yeah. Some day," Alexandra agreed.

"Just think…tomorrow will be better," Levine said.

"Oh boy I can't wait," she commented. Levine chuckled.

"Can't be all that bad. I'm sure we've had our fill of adventure for one day but we'll be safer tomorrow. What could go wrong?" Levine said.

"Don't know," Alexandra said.

"Well I say we try to get some rest," Levine said.

"Good idea," she said. Levine tried to fall asleep.

"When did you want to be a paleontologist?" asked Alexandra. Levine looked up at her.

"When I was 20. Thought it was an interesting field of study," he replied. "When did you want to be a film editor?"

"When I was very young. I didn't so much want to be a film editor as I wanted to work in film in general. I just wanted into the industry. Then I found I had a knack for splicing filmed footage together and making it look good. I got hooked," she said.

"Was your first gig with Samuel?" asked Levine.

"Actually it was. He wanted fresh faces for his documentaries and saw that I was just getting started. Naturally he wanted to see what I was capable of so he hired me on the spot. We hit it off afterwards and he's never wanted to work with anyone else since," she replied. Levine thought for a moment. He looked at her and found that she was now asleep. He looked up at the top of the forest. There he soon fell asleep himself.


End file.
